It Is Written In The Stars:  The Journey Part 2
by SaraHunt1
Summary: Dylan and Khalya his wife and the crew point Andromeda toward the farthest star.  Please read and review even constructive criticism is welcome.  This is a sequel to It Is Written In The Stars:  Part I


**Chapter 1**

**There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,**

**Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.**

**William Shakespeare**

When they started on the "Journey" as they came to call it, the crew consisted only of Andromeda's inner circle and their families, but when word went out of their intent more and more people asked to join them. Scientists and engineers wished to join the quest to further the boundaries of knowledge. Others just wanted adventure and they had the skills that would contribute to Andromeda. In the end they were crewed by nearly four hundred people

They had been traveling over six months from the Known Worlds and the discoveries they had already made left them breathless and yearning for more. It seemed that whichever way they turned the Universe was full of life—the one constant in their travels. The Divine, it seemed, never tired of creating, and the varieties of that Creation never ceased to amaze.

At present, Andromeda was in orbit around a planet in the Galaxy Tad whose existence had only been a rumor and legend in the Known Worlds of the Systems Commonwealth. There was good reason why the planet had been named Eden, after the legendary home of humanity's origin. Eden was so lovely, so fresh and so vibrant that it made one want to weep with emotion and gratitude for being permitted to see it. Eden's oceans were all freshwater and so pure no one could remember drinking such water before. The landscape was green with every shade of the color well represented. Everywhere there were meadows full of flowers in so many colors that human and Nietzchean eyes could barely comprehend them. Giant mountain ranges marched from horizon to horizon, their majestic glaciated peaks sparkling in Eden's sun. Beautiful waterfalls and streams watered the lush and fertile land. The only anomaly was the complete absence of animals, animals of any type. No insects or birds or fish in the oceans, no animal life at all.

When they first scouted the landscape and found nothing amiss except the absence of animal life, Dylan, Rhade, and the rest of the crew with children brought down their families to give the children a chance to run and play. As they were getting ready to leave the Maru they heard loud, plaintive whines and barks from Goldie, the Hunts' golden retriever puppy. She looked positively terrified, cringing and digging in her front legs, refusing to budge from the ramp, pulling hard on her leash, her frantic cries echoed in the stillness.

"Goldie honey, what's the matter?" soothed Khalya as she kneeled down by the terrified puppy and gently stroked her. "It's okay love, there is nothing to be afraid of," she petted the frightened animal. But Goldie wouldn't be comforted. She kept pulling on her leash, wanting desperately to escape back into the Maru.

"What's wrong with Goldie mommy?" asked Daniel and little "T" as they made ready to disembark.

"I don't know my loves, I don't know. Maybe she smells something strange that we cannot detect and it frightens her. I think we should let her stay on board."

"What's the matter with Goldie?" asked Dylan as he walked over to his family after hearing the commotion the puppy was making. "Why is she crying?"

"Something is spooking her Dylan," answered Khalya quietly so the children couldn't hear her. I think we should leave the kids in the Maru and check things out a bit more carefully."

"Good idea." While Khalya shepherded the reluctant children back into the ship, Dylan walked over to Telemachus and his brother Hector and suggested that they should follow him to check out the landscape more carefully.

"But Dylan, we already checked it out—several times, both from orbit and here," said Hector.

"I know, I know, but that dog is sensing something and when it comes to the safety of my family and crew, I rather check one too many times than not enough," answered Dylan grimly.

Trance, Beka and Khalya joined the rest of the adults and they fanned out to check out the meadow once again. And again, nothing was visible and their sensors didn't pick up anything. The puppy's reaction spooked them however and made them tense and alert. They could still hear her whimpering in the ship.

Trance was also feeling quite anxious. She couldn't quite pinpoint what was bothering her but she felt an oppressiveness, a sense of foreboding. She decided to shake off the feeling and proceeded to join her crewmates, hoping for the best.

Amiro Farlane, an engineer friend of Harper's was walking near the far end of the meadow when all of a sudden he just wasn't there. Beka had been looking in his direction when he simply disappeared.

"Dylan, Telemachus" she yelled, "Amiro just disappeared!

Everyone ran toward Beka. "What do you mean he disappeared?" asked Dylan looking around.

"Just what I said," explained Beka. "I was looking in his direction, right at him when all of a sudden he just wasn't there!"

"That is impossible!" said Telemachus. "How can someone just disappear into thin air?"

"Beats me how. He just did."

"Alright everyone," said Dylan. "Everyone pay attention. Get back to the Maru. We are going back to Andromeda to take the children to safety. Then I'll ask for volunteers and we'll come back to look for Amiro. Now move!"

"I'm not leaving without my husband," cried Kimberly Farlane, Amiro's wife. "I'm not and you can't make me," she yelled, running off toward where Amiro disappeared.

"Kim, come back," cried Harper as he ran after her and caught up with her. "I promise we will come back, but we can't endanger the kids. Come on, I promise," he said trying to calm the weeping woman. He led her back to the Maru and they took off almost immediately with Rommie piloting.

"What exactly did you see Beka?" asked Dylan.

"Nothing. For the tenth time, nothing!" said an exasperated Beka. "He was just walking in the meadow and the next moment he wasn't there.

"It almost sounds as if he disappeared into another dimension," offered Khalya.

"He could have, but the power requirements to perform such a feat are so staggering as to be impossible with our current technology," offered Harper, as he was holding and comforting a still weeping Kimberly. "Besides, some sort of structure would have to be required to deliver that power, and as we all saw, there was nothing," he finished.

"There was something. You all heard Goldie's cries. She either saw or sensed something we could not," replied Dylan.

After they returned to Andromeda, using the 'shipwide' communicator, Dylan filled in the rest of the crew as to what happened to Amiro. He also asked for volunteers to form a search party. Within ten minutes he had fifty, and they had to turn a lot more away.

"Dylan, wait a minute. I want to go to Engineering to pick up some special equipment, said Khalya."

"I'll go with you," seconded Harper, and they both ran off toward Machine Shop Five.

When they came back everyone was ready to return to the planet. "Before we go, announced Dylan, I want to let everyone know about how we are going to do this. Carry at least four forcelances with you. We do not know what we will find. Make sure your comm. units are working properly. Additionally, I want to reiterate that no one, absolutely no one, is to go off by him or herself. When we start the search, I do not want anyone more the ten feet from his or her neighbor. I want all of you close enough to touch. It will take longer to search this way, but it will be safer. Understood?" he asked as he looked over the crowd's anxious faces.

"Understood sir," came the collective reply.

"Alright then. Let's bring it!"

Chapter 2 

**True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic. It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost, but the urge to serve others at whatever cost."**

**Arthur Ashe**

"Okay, Beka point out exactly where you saw Amiro disappear, but let's walk toward it very carefully," Dylan instructed.

"He was right there by that flat boulder," pointed Beka. "Just to the right of it.

Khalya and Harper pointed their instruments at the spot for several seconds without any results.

"Nuthin! Damn, we got nuthin Dylan," said Shamus with frustration.

"Wait," said Khalya. I want to try a low tech solution." She scanned the ground with her eyes, and picked up a rock she found among the grass. She tossed the rock toward the place Beka indicated she last saw Amiro, and the rock just disappeared before hitting the ground.

"Yes! You got something," shouted Harper.

"The question now is exactly what did I 'get'" said Khalya.

"Try it again Khalya," asked Dylan.

She picked up another rock, threw it, and ended up with the same results.

"There you have it," she said. "It is some sort of dimensional anomaly!"

"The question now is Amiro still alive?" Dylan picked up a long tree branch and walked very carefully toward where the two rocks disappeared. When the tip of the branch disappeared, he felt a weak electric jolt in his hand; nothing strong, just a prickly feeling. When he established the boundaries of the anomaly, he walked up to it and yelled, loudly for Amiro. They all listened for an answer but no one heard anything. Rhade and Hector on the other hand, being Nietzchean, did hear a vague, far away cry.

"We can hear him Dylan," said Rhade excitedly. He is calling to us."

"Alright then. I will go in there and see if I can rescue him," said Dylan.

"No Dylan. It should be me," said Rhade. "Being Nietzchean, I heard him call faintly, where all of you didn't hear him at all. I think I have a better chance of getting him out."

"Then we go together. Amiro is part of my crew and when a High Guard officer goes missing, we find him," said Dylan. "Someone please bring that long piece of rope we have stowed in the ship."

"Oh Dylan, please be very, very careful," said Khalya, with worry all over her face.

"You too Telemachus," said Beka as she walked up to her husband giving him a hug. "I just got used to having you around all the time."

"We'll be careful. I promise," answered Dylan, giving Khalya a hug and a smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

Harper came running back from the ship with the rope in tow.

"Wait a minute! How do we know there is even breathable atmosphere in there? Shouldn't both of you wear a pressure suit?" asked Khalya.

"Well Amiro answered us. That means he is still alive and able to breathe. But if it makes you feel better we'll put our suits on," answered Dylan.

After a few minutes of preparations they were ready to go.

"Please Dylan, bring him back to me?" cried Kimberly.

"I promise."

With that Dylan stepped through the portal of the anomaly, followed a second later by Rhade. They both felt the mild electrical charge, which dissipated once they were on the other side. The world they saw was shocking in its weirdness. It seemed to be the exact opposite of Eden--the planet they had just left. It was dark, however the sky did not look like any night sky they had ever seen. There were no stars; it was just a flat, non-dimensional blackness. They seemed to be in the same kind of meadow they had just left except it was all in shades of gray, totally colorless. Even the flowers that were present were gray and seemed almost lifeless. In the far distance, they spotted Amiro, sitting on the ground in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. They called to him and started walking toward where he was sitting.

Amiro didn't respond to their calls; he just kept rocking back and forth. As they approached him they saw a look of utter horror written on his face. Finally, when they walked up to him, he turned his face toward them and said, "You shouldn't have come for me, now you are a prisoner in this hellhole just like I am." Without another word, he went back to his incessant rocking.

"Amiro," said Dylan, "we came here to rescue you. We know the way back by following these ropes," he said, indicating the cord attached to his belt.

Amiro looked at him again and said flatly, "They will not let you."

"They. Who are they?" asked Dylan.

"The beings that inhabit this bleak world. They will kill and eat us eventually."

"Well, I refuse to be anybody's dinner," said Dylan dryly. He picked up Amiro by the armpits and started dragging him toward the portal. Rhade grabbed Amiro's other side and helped carry him. They were nearing the portal when they heard a strange kind of muttering, and turned around to see what it was. What they saw chilled their blood. A being, with horrendously large, sharp teeth, was oozing toward them. Since it didn't have any feet the only word that could describe its movement is oozing. It vaguely looked like a giant earth slug, except it was gray, just like the rest of the landscape. But its most striking features were its eyes. They were full of hate and aggression, but most frightening of all was that they held a type of intelligence. Dylan realized they couldn't make the portal before the creature reached them so he and Rhade decided to make a stand. They both drew their forcelances and fired at the creature after it bared its teeth at them. The creature stopped for a second, but then continued to come at them albeit much slower.

"Plasma burst Rhade, fire at will!" shouted Dylan.

It took them several seconds to halt the creature, but it eventually stopped. To their amazement, it still wasn't dead. It made strange, gurgling noises for a while, but eventually it lay still.

"Let's get out of here quickly before his mate and relatives start looking for him," suggested Rhade.

"Good idea Telemachus," concurred Dylan. They both picked up Amiro, and followed the ropes through the portal. A jubilant search party greeted them, and tears of joy from Kimberly Farlane upon seeing that her husband was alive.

"What the hell was that thing in there?" asked Dylan, more rhetorically than anything else.

"Beats me," answered Rhade. "I've never seen or even heard of a creature like that."

"Do you think it could come through the portal like we did?" asked a concerned Dylan.

"Maybe," said Rhade. "It could explain why there are no animals of any type on this world."

"Then lets get everyone back on the Maru and get out of here. I'd hate to have to fight that thing again."

They all piled on board the Maru, and left Eden as quickly as possible.

"Andromeda, deploy a series of warning buoys around the planet to warn others about the danger. No one should ever land there again. Isn't it ironic though that there always has to be a serpent in Eden?" said Dylan.

"What exactly did you find Dylan?" asked Khalya. "All of you looked pretty shaken up when you came back through.

Dylan proceeded to describe the world on the other side of the portal to everyone's amazement.

"Dylan, there is nothing that even approaches your experiences in my database," said Rommie. "I checked the All Systems University library as well, and there is no record of such a world."

"Well, I don't even pretend to understand it myself," he said.

"What I'd like to know is what natural process formed that portal in the first place," said Harper. To do something like that requires a great deal of energy."

"Maybe it wasn't a natural process. Maybe an advanced race long extinct or changed created it. I guess we'll never know," said Khalya.

When they docked in Andromeda, Dylan scheduled a scientific conference to discuss their findings. It had become their habit that when something new or unusual was found all interested adult members of the crew would have a round-table discussion about it. The group formulated several interesting theories to try to explain their experiences on the planet but nothing firm. They finally decided to give up and file the situation in their 'unknown' file. It seemed that the file kept getting bigger by the minute. If there was one thing this journey had taught them is how little they really understood the natural world.

**CHAPTER 3**

**In life, you can never do a kindness too soon because you never know how soon it will be too late.  
**

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Their next destination was the galaxy Inaria, a spiral galaxy that was at least four times the size of the Milky Way. The old Systems Commonwealth didn't have extensive information on it and that is the reason they chose it as their next destination. In addition, Inaria was the direction the World Ship had come from so they wanted to see what kind of damage the Magog had wrought.

It wasn't long before they got their answer. Wherever they made planetfall, planet after planet was brutally raped and abused by the Magog. With very few exceptions there were hardly any survivors to tell the tale. Some planets were reduced to no survivors at all, whatever civilization they might have possessed at one time was completely wiped off the planet.

The planets that did contain survivors were living in abject poverty and fear. Andromeda tried to help these beings as best they could with their limited stores of food and medical supplies. They promised these people to get word back to the Known Worlds of their existence and procure aid from the Systems Commonwealth as well as the Wayists.

One planet was especially memorable. They only detected two life signs on the entire planet from their sensors. When the landing party conducted a search, they found a hollow-eyed woman, completely shell shocked, holding a little toddler girl in her arms. When she first saw them she started running away in terror. Khalya and Beka finally managed to calm her down and persuaded her to talk to them.

Her name was Ilona Rilla. Her husband was killed along with the rest of the planet's population trying to defend it against the Magog. The only reason she survived was because her husband hid her and their baby daughter in a cave that only had a tiny opening and could be easily concealed. When she was finally driven from the cave due to hunger, she was appalled by the utter devastation she saw around her. She had been walking for months trying to find survivors when she saw the Andromeda landing team. Beka told her gently that only she and her daughter survived the Magog attack.

"But that is six billion people!" Ilona cried. "They can't all be dead. They just can't," she sobbed.

"I'm afraid they are," explained Beka sadly.

"Why don't you come with us Ilona," said Khalya kindly. We have a huge ship in orbit and there is plenty of room for you and your little girl. A lot of the crew has their families along so your little girl will have plenty of playmates. We even have some pets on board," she finished, smiling.

"Thank you for your kind invitation. I guess I don't really have a choice. I can't very well live here by myself with a little child to raise. I would like to come with you.

"Good," said Beka, and they took Ilona and her daughter back to the Maru. Once on board Andromeda, Rommie assigned Ilona quarters and explained to her where the mess halls were. The exhausted woman wept with gratitude. She forced herself to go to the mess hall first so her child could eat, something neither of them had done in days. Afterwards, she went back to her quarters and fell asleep quickly and for a long time.

"Oh Dylan, that could have been our worlds so easily. If we didn't have you to put the Systems Commonwealth back together and mount a credible defense, it would have been us," said Khalya as Andromeda was leaving Ilona's devastated world behind.

They were in Command watching the planet fade from the view screen.

"I just hope help will arrive to these planets in time," said Beka.

"If I know Rev, help will arrive very soon," said Dylan.

Eventually Dylan decided to change their trajectory to perpendicular of their former heading. Seeing the devastation the Magog had caused was definitely hurting the morale of the crew. They had done everything possible to help and had received word from the Commonwealth and the Wayists that help was already on its way with supplies and medical personnel.

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hitch your wagon to a star  
\**

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

One afternoon, Khalya decided to take her children and Harper's boys to the hydroponics garden. It was a place she always felt wonderful and peaceful and the kids loved to play there. Dylan was on Command since he pulled the P.M. shift. She let the kids loose in the designated play area and just enjoyed the beauty Trance brought into being around her.

"Hello Khalya," smiled Trance as she walked toward her. "Enjoying the garden?"

"Oh yes Trance. You have such a wonderful touch with living things. This is my favorite spot on all of Andromeda."

"Mine too," Trance smiled. "You know, I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to talk to you but somehow it was never the right time."

"The right time? What would you like to talk about Trance?"

"You and Dylan."

"Us? What about us?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you have done wonders for him. Before you came to Andromeda, Dylan was determined to restore the Systems Commonwealth, but underneath his ambition to do so there was this terrible sadness, emptiness and a loneliness that ate at his soul. He went through all the 'correct' motions but he wasn't living his life to the fullest. After you came, you changed all that. Your love for him and the children you gave him have finally healed him. Everything he does now he is fully invested in. I just wanted to thank you. Now he will be ready for perhaps the greatest trial of his life."

"Greatest trial? What do you mean Trance? What are you trying to tell me? Is Dylan, or will he be, in danger? Are you warning us?"

"Not warning, Khalya. Simply stating a fact. It is still very hazy and it is quite far off but I do know all of us will be forever changed by it."

"Do you mind if I tell Dylan? Since it is his fate, it is only fair to warn him."

"I have no objection, but right now I cannot be any more clear in my assessment. It is all I know."

"Thank you Trance for telling me at least this much.

Khalya stayed to let the children play, but she was clearly disturbed by what Trance had told her. When Ilona walked in with her daughter though, she welcomed the distraction.

"Hello Ilona," said Khalya. It is so nice to see you again. How are you and your little girl getting on? Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Khalya," she smiled, "we are doing well. Selene here loves all the new friends she's made. Darling, why don't you run and play with the other children," encouraged Ilona. Selene looked at her mother, at Khalya, and at the boys in boisterous play and she decided to join them.

"You are looking well and a lot healthier," said Khalya smiling.

"Yes, the good food does agree with us. I want to thank you and your husband for taking us in. You saved our lives."

"Do you have any family somewhere?" asked Khalya.

"No. All of our family, both my husband's and mine lived on Haliah. That is what we called the world where you found us," she answered hanging her head in sadness.

To change the sad subject, Khalya asked Ilona what she did as a profession. "I taught school, elementary school. I taught school until my daughter was born, then I stayed at home with her. My husband was a scientist, a quantum physicist to be exact. We were married only five years when…they came."

"Ilona, would you care to run a school here on Andromeda for the younger children or perhaps a day care center, while the parents are busy? It could help take your mind off things if you could focus on something new?"

"Do you think Captain Hunt would let me," asked Ilona with some enthusiasm.

"I'm sure he would," said Khalya. "I'll ask him and get back to you."

"I better get back to my duties Ilona so I have to leave," said Khalya after a while. "I will check back with you later on today."

"Thank you!"

With that Khalya collected her kids and walked back toward her quarters. She found Dylan in his office and asked him about the school. He agreed to it enthusiastically. "I think we can even afford to pay a pretty nice salary to Ilona," he smiled. "It is definitely a service we can use."

Later that afternoon Khalya told Ilona the good news. She said she would get a classroom ready and be open for business in a week.

**CHAPTER 5**

**Footfalls echo in the memory**

**Down the passage which we did not take**

**Towards the door we never opened Into the rose-garden.**

**My words echo Thus, in your mind."**

**T.S. ELIOT**

As they traveled further and further away from the Known Worlds, the ship was abuzz with excitement at all their new discoveries. Harper and Khalya conducted a myriad of new experiments testing theories they recently developed upon the foundation of this new knowledge. Currently, there was a landing party on the unknown and unnamed planet they were orbiting which included a team of xenoarcheologists, Dylan, Khalya, Harper, Beka and Rhade, and one of Rhade's brothers, Odin, and of course Rommie. They decided to come planetside because Rommie detected the ruins of a long dead civilization on the planet.

The ruins were indeed intriguing. They were simply massive. They were even more massive than the ruins at Baalbek on Earth. They lacked any decoration or artistic architecture but they made up for it in sheer size. The ruins of the buildings were at least four to five times the size necessary in terms of human scale. All of the stonework was made with a black and glossy stone, the type no one in their party had ever seen. The whole layout of the city was in rectangles except for one structure, a building in the center of the 'town.' It was perfectly round, built to the same massive scale as the rest of the buildings, except that it was a bright blue in color; and just like on the other buildings, no window or door was noticeable anywhere.

There was disagreement as to whether the buildings were hollow or solid through and through. None of the ruins gave the investigating xenoarcheologists a clue as to their true purpose—whether they were homes, public buildings, religious or other types of structures.

Beka was walking next to the blue round structure when she noticed a slight indentation about a meter up from the ground. She put her hand out to feel it when suddenly half the building's façade slid around, revealing some sort of machine just inside the entrance.

"Hey, I've got something!" she yelled. Dylan and the rest of the party quickly walked up to see her discovery.

"What do you have there Beka?" asked Telemachus.

"Well, now we know that at least this particular structure isn't solid all the way through. But what this machine is, I haven't a clue," she said.

Harper said, "well, push some of the crystals and see if they do anything!"

"I'm not sure that would be safe," said Khalya, eyeing the machine with curiosity. "But I suppose we'll never know what it does unless we follow your advice Shamus."

"Alright, Alright, I'll do it," said Harper and proceeded to push a green crystal on the machine. It made a gentle humming noise but nothing else happened.

"I'll try the red crystal next," he said and proceeded to slightly twist the mentioned object.

"Still nothing," said Dylan, stating the obvious. "But it must have some sort of function or it wouldn't have been made in the first place.

"Well, try the blue crystal," suggested Beka.

The second Harper pushed in the blue crystal, there was a blinding flash of light, and then everything went back to normal.

"Captain Hunt, this is Andromeda. I have just detected a massive spatial/temporal rift emanating from the planet. But more than that, there seems to be a 'tearing' of space/time itself. I am also reading a large spacecraft emerging from the rift."

"Is it exhibiting any hostile behavior?" asked Dylan anxiously.

"No Captain. It is just sitting there, unmoving. But there is more…Dylan, it is the Starry Wisdom!"

"What!?" asked Dylan in astonishment.

"Captain, it is the Starry Wisdom!"

"But that is impossible!"

"However impossible Dylan, I am looking at her."

"Hold your position Andromeda, we're coming back. Everyone, back to the Maru, we are returning to Andromeda," said Dylan.

"But what is the Starry Wisdom?" asked Khalya, concerned at Dylan's reaction.

"The Starry Wisdom was the ship that tried to pull Dylan and Andromeda out of the black hole a year after the Battle of Hephaistos. The rescue mission was organized by Sarah Riley, Dylan's fiancée," said Beka.

"Oh. I see," said Khalya, feeling the icy grip of fear squeezing her heart.

Beka saw the transitory look of fear in her friend's eyes, and squeezed her hand. "He belongs to you Khalya. You have nothing to fear."

"I hope so Beka. I hope so," whispered Khalya.

Beka got into the pilot's seat and made preparations for take off. Dylan, who had overheard their exchange, walked to his wife and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"My love, you are my wife. You are the mother of my children. I love you more than I ever loved anyone and I mean anyone in my life. There is no one, no one in this universe that will ever come between us. I want you to hear me and take it to heart," finished Dylan quietly.

"Thank you Dylan. I really needed to hear that," smiled Khalya at him. She reached out and caressed his face.

"There she is Dylan! The Starry Wisdom is straight ahead," called Beka. Both Dylan and Khalya stood up and walked to the Maru's command deck for a better view.

"She doesn't appear to be damaged in any way," said Beka. "She is just sitting there motionless."

"Hail them Beka!" commanded Dylan.

"This is the Eureka Maru to Commonwealth vessel Starry Wisdom. Please inform us of your status."

They waited for a few seconds but there was no answer. Beka tried again with no response.

"Beka, lets dock in Andromeda and let the rest of these people off. Then we'll go over there and see what is going on and why they aren't answering hails," said Dylan. "I want you, Khalya, Telemachus and Odin and Harper with me."

Beka followed orders and let the rest of the scientists disembark on Andromeda, and they took off immediately to scout the Starry Wisdom. They landed in one of the two hangar decks and boarded the silent ship.

"Dylan, there is plenty of oxygen to breathe and everything else seems okay," said Harper after checking his instruments. "And there are life signs on board--in fact it seems the ship has a full crew complement."

"Alright, let's proceed with caution. We don't know in what frame of mind the crew is in," said Dylan.

As soon as they stepped on board the decks of the Starry Wisdom, a security team in full battle gear confronted them.

"Halt! Stop where you stand," ordered the leader. Then, "Captain Hunt?! Sir?! How did you get here?" said an astonished CDR Hawkins.

"It's nice to see you again Roger," smiled Dylan. "As to how we got here, the question really is how you, all of you got here," he gestured toward the security team.

"The last time we saw you sir was when you returned to the future. Three hundred years into the future."

"I'm afraid now your whole crew is here as well," said Dylan. Of all people in the boarding party, he knew how this information would affect the crew of the Wisdom.

"We are three hundred years in the future?" said CDR Roger Hawkins incredulously. "Then all of our families, our friends, they are all gone?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Dylan to the astonished man. He could see all the emotions playing upon the man's face that he, Dylan, had felt those many years ago when he was rescued from the black hole by Beka and her crew. He felt pity for him and the rest of the crew of the Starry Wisdom, but he knew that each and every one of them would have to come to terms with the situation on their own.

"Security Team, report!," said the Captain's voice over the shipwide communicator.

"Hawkins here sir! You won't believe who I'm talking to; it is Captain Dylan Hunt, sir!"

"Dylan?! Hold your place. I'm coming down."

In less than five minutes, the Captain of the Starry Wisdom, Ishmael Khalid, joined them at the hangar doors. When he saw the boarders, he greeted them with astonishment.

"Dylan, how can you be here? I don't understand."

Dylan explained again that somehow they were transported three hundred years into the future, Dylan's present.

"Then everything, everything we've worked for, everyone we know is gone," said the Nietzchean Captain.

"I'm very sorry, Ishmael."

"Dylan? How in the name of the Divine did you get here?' asked Sarah as she walked up to them. "How can you possibly be here?"

She was still beautiful, thought Dylan, just like she was when they said their 'last' goodbyes. Old memories stirred within him and he was very happy to see her. Unnoticed by anyone, Khalya who was standing in the background, quietly turned around and returned to the Maru.

"Maru, record a message for me."

"Recording," came the Maru's deep male voice.

"This is Khalya. I have decided to take the small scout ship in the Maru's hold and return to Andromeda. I have a lot of experiments to run. I will see you all when you come back. Khalya out.

She was proud of herself for keeping her voice even and non-emotional. Inside, however, she was a mess. Regardless of what Dylan said to her, she recognized the look of longing when he looked at Sarah. His body language also spoke volumes. She knew that Dylan would always do the honorable thing and not commit adultery against their marriage, but she also knew that it would only be out of a sense of duty and honor. And she realized that honor wasn't enough for her. She had never before felt threatened by Sarah since three hundred years had separated them, but now, Sarah was here in the flesh; Dylan's true love. Khalya felt a sense of hopelessness and sadness she had only felt before as a slave. When she docked on Andromeda she went to retrieve her children from Melanie Harper's care and put the boys to bed. She picked up little Stephanie and put her to her breast and started nursing her. She asked Andromeda to lower the lights to five percent in their quarters and she proceeded to cry, letting her tears water her baby girl's head. When Stephanie finished nursing, she put her down for the night and went to bed herself but couldn't sleep. She rose and decided to sit in the rocking chair in which she always fed Stephanie and looked out at the stars through the window of their quarters. The Starry Wisdom was perfectly visible in the star field. Khalya just stared at it, silent tears running down her face.

Back on the Starry Wisdom, Dylan walked up the Sarah and embraced her in welcome. He had to explain once more to her their situation; about the Starry Wisdom being in the future, his present. Dylan told them about their find of the machine on the planet they were orbiting and how a bright flash of light preceded the Wisdom's arrival.

"We were orbiting the same planet ourselves Dylan, said Sarah, and we too were experimenting with the machine. We also saw the bright flash of light and found ourselves here—in the future."

"Why didn't you answer our hails?" asked Dylan. We attempted to communicate several times."

"Our communications were apparently knocked out in the transition here," said Khalid.

"Sarah, the last I heard from you was that you founded a Commonwealth world on the planet Tarazed, and that you were married, expecting a child. What were you doing here so far away from the Known Worlds?" asked Dylan.

"I am married Dylan." She walked over to Khalid and took his hand in hers. "I'm married to Ishmael. We do have a child, two children in fact," she smiled. "We were doing scientific exploration around this planet and Khalid offered to captain the Wisdom and act as our platform.

"You and Khalid. How did that ever come about?"

"After you left, that last time, I seriously started to mourn for you. I was depressed for a very long time. Ishmael was there to support me. We started going on long walks everyday and Ishmael always steered the conversation towards the future and hope. I started looking forward to our walks and slowly realized that I was falling in love with him. Ishmael later told me that he'd been in love with me for a very long time but he would never tell me as long as you were in the picture. When we both confessed to each other how we both felt, Ishmael asked me to propose to him, in Nietzchean fashion. Of course he accepted."

By the time we married, the universe sank deeper and deeper in to the Long Night. We decided to take the Wisdom and try to scout for a safer place to live. After about six months of searching, one of our scouts found the planet Tarazed. It was perfect. There were no sentient beings living on it; it had clean air and plenty of water. Since Tarazed was so hard to find in the slipstream we decided to colonize it. We both decided that survivors from the Andromeda and the crew of the Starry Wisdom would be the ideal candidates. I sent out inquiries and to my surprise, we had a lot of volunteers in a very short time. The chaos in the Known Worlds was getting worse by the day, so we decided not the delay any longer. After provisioning the Wisdom and other available starships, we set off for Tarazed. Although the first couple of years were rough, it quickly turned into home for all of us. We felt safe and content. The government we set up mirrored the government of the Systems Commonwealth—we had Triamvirs, a conclave and the rest. Finally, we could relax knowing that our children could be brought up in safety. As time went on, I founded the Tarazed Scientific Institute. We made several scientific journeys of discovery and that is how we ended up in orbit around this planet we're now orbiting."

"I guess congratulations are in order on your marriage," said Dylan "I'm glad you were there for each other," he finished sincerely. "Tell you what, why don't you all come over to Andromeda. You can dock the Wisdom in one of the larger docking bays. We can all catch up with each other's lives."

"We'd like that Dylan," said Khalid, placing a proprietary arm around Sarah's shoulders. Give us a couple of hours to get the ship ready and we will join you."

"I look forward to seeing you. Until then," said Dylan. He turned around wanting to introduce Khalya to his old friends, but she was gone.

The landing party returned to Andromeda and as soon as they docked and pressurized, Dylan asked Andromeda, "Where is Khalya, Andromeda? Did she come back here?"

"Yes she is back, Captain. She is currently in your quarters."

Dylan quickly hurried there and when he entered, he found very low lighting, almost complete darkness. Assuming Khalya was asleep he didn't want to raise the lighting and wake her. He checked their bed but Khalya wasn't there.

"If you are looking for me, I'm here Dylan," said Khalya from the dark corner of the room. "I couldn't sleep."

"Honey, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Like I said, I couldn't sleep."

"Lights to forty percent," ordered Dylan. When he saw Khalya's face he was shocked at the abject misery there. "Honey, what is wrong? Are you ill?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You are not fine! And you've been crying. Khalya you must tell me what is wrong. Let me help you. Please!"

Khalya burst into tears. She finally said, "I'm terrified of losing you Dylan."

"So it is Sarah, the fact that she is here. Khalya, I told you on the way over to the Starry Wisdom that the only love in my life would always be you. I don't know how else to say it, to make you understand and believe me."

"I know you wouldn't abandon me and the children," said Khalya. Your sense of honor and duty will force you to keep your commitment. But I don't want honor and duty. What I want is your love, given freely and completely. Now that Sarah is here, I know I will not have that," she finished bitterly.

"Khalya, I have never seen you act this way before. What's gotten into you? How could you possibly think I don't love you? Sarah is my past, but love, you are my present and future. I would never give you up for anything or anybody. Khalya, it was duty, and honor, and commitment that made me give Sarah up and come back to this time. I was willing to do that, but if you recall, I tried that with you when I first realized I'd fallen in love with you, but in the end I wasn't willing or able to give _**you**_ up. I will never, under any circumstances, give you up for anything. Khalya I love you more than I can say with words."

Khalya was crying even harder and suddenly she launched herself into his arms. He held her close and rocked her like he did when Stephanie or the boys were upset. He gently shushed her then picked her up and put her on their bed. He lay down beside her and just held her until her crying subsided and finally stopped.

"Khalya, I haven't yet told you that Sarah is married to my friend Ishmael Khalid, a loyal Nietzchean and the captain of the Starry Wisdom. They have two children and are very much in love with each other. And even though I was very happy to see both of them, whatever feelings I had for Sarah are gone. I now think of her as a good friend. I'm afraid you are stuck with me," he finished with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to be 'stuck' with anyone but you." Khalya started kissing his face and neck and pretty soon they both forgot about Sarah, the Starry Wisdom, and even Andromeda. There was no room in their universe for anyone or anything but each other.

Afterwards, Dylan told Khalya that he'd invited the crew of the Starry Wisdom to join them. "I can still rescind the invitation though if it bothers you, love."

"No. It's fine Dylan. I think you finally convinced me that I have nothing to fear," she smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed at her recent emotional meltdown. Besides, it will be great to have other scientists onboard. The more brainpower we have available the better.

"Captain Hunt!" said holo-Rommie as she shimmered into being. "The Starry Wisdom has docked and her crew is disembarking. I've taken the liberty of assigning them quarters."

"Thank you Rommie," said Dylan. "Please inform Captain Khalid and his wife that I would like to meet them in my quarters, after they are settled in of course.

"Oh, oh. I think I better get dressed," said Khalya and jumped up to rummage through her closet. After she was dressed, she asked Dylan, "What kind of refreshment should I offer them, Dylan? You know their taste a lot better than I do."

"Rommie will bring some light snacks for them if they so choose, or we'll invite them to dinner. To tell you the truth, I'm famished myself. Don't worry about it Khalya," he smiled. You know you look unusually beautiful tonight. What I mean is…I better keep my mouth shut before I get into trouble," he smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment," she smiled back.

The door chime sounded and Dylan went to the door to greet his guests.

"Come in, come in," said Dylan.

Khalid and Sarah came in and walked with Dylan to the small conversation area just off his office where Khalya waited.

"Captain Khalid, Sarah, I would like to introduce my wife, Khalya Hunt."

"So you are married as well," said Ishmael. "That is good."

"Yes. Khalya and I have been married for seven years now," said Dylan.

"Hello," said Khalya graciously. "Welcome to Andromeda. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about both of you. I hope your stay will be happy with us."

"Thank you," said Sarah. "It is nice to meet you."

The two women were carefully gauging each other. The two men found this a bit amusing. To break the tension, Dylan asked, "Would you and Khalid care to have dinner with us or would you prefer a light snack?"

"I don't know about Ishmael, but I am starving. We haven't had anything to eat in at least ten hours," said Sarah.

"I'm pretty hungry as well," said Khalid.

"It's settled then. Let's go to the dinning room and have dinner," said Dylan.

Both couples arrived in the dinning hall and found it almost empty at this hour. Since most of the crew was on night routine they almost had the place to themselves. Rhade and Beka were there however, drinking coffee, so Dylan invited them over to join their group. At first, both Ishmael and Sarah were astounded at seeing someone who they thought to be Gaheris Rhade in the dining hall. After Dylan explained the situation to them, they accepted it but still thought it a bit strange. Beka was carefully studying Khalya, trying to ascertain her emotions. She didn't want her friend hurting. She was happy to see that she was much more relaxed than she had been earlier in the day. She tried to size up Sarah as well, but only found a happy, intelligent, outgoing woman.

Holo-Rommie interrupted their conversation by shimmering into being by Khalya. "Excuse me for the interruption, but Khalya, Stephanie is awake and loudly demanding a snack," she smiled.

"I'm on my way. Excuse me but duty calls. I will return in a few minutes," she said and walked out toward the captain's quarters.

"Who is Stephanie?" asked Sarah. "That was your mother's name."

"That is our youngest child, baby actually. Khalya still nurses her. And yes we did name her after my mother."

"How many children do you have?" asked Khalid.

"Three. Two boys named Daniel who is six and Telemachus who is four, and the baby is of course Stephanie," smiled Dylan proudly. "She is eight months old."

"We have one of each, smiled Sarah. Our oldest is Michael and he is four and our baby is Constanza, named after my aunt Connie.

"I guess we can introduce the boys to each other tomorrow," smiled Dylan. They made additional small talk catching up on each other's lives, when finally Khalya rejoined them.

"Is Stephie all right?' asked Dylan.

"Of course. She is sleeping like a…baby," answered Khalya and burst out laughing at her unintended pun. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

They all made their dinner selections and had a very pleasant visit over the meal; by the time dessert arrived, everyone felt content and totally at ease with one another. "Sarah, would you like to join me and my boys with Michael for a play date tomorrow afternoon in Hydroponics?" asked Khalya.

"I would love to, and I'm sure Michael would be happy to have some friends around."

"Alright then, let's make it around two in the afternoon. I'll come by your quarters to get you.

When Dylan and Khalya were back in their quarters, Dylan asked, "so what do you think of them? Do you feel a little bit more at ease, now that you've met them?"

"Yes. I do. And Dylan, I am so sorry for my emotional meltdown. I guess I just don't think enough of myself to think that you would trade me in at the first opportunity. I'm sorry I doubted you, and for what I put you through."

"You don't have to be sorry my love. Just have more faith, that is all I ask," he said enfolding her in his strong arms.

She looked up at him, into those beautiful blue eyes of his, and saw only love for her reflected in them. She embraced him tighter, and just said, "I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I trust you implicitly, with my life."

The next day, Dylan and Khalid decided that there should be an all hands meeting with the blended crew of Andromeda and the Starry Wisdom. The complement of both ships waited patiently in one of the ship's large auditoriums. Both Dylan and Khalid planned to speak to the crew.

"As you all know by now," Dylan began, "we all experienced a spatial and temporal anomaly yesterday, as a result of tampering with the alien machine we found on the planet. As a result, the Starry Wisdom was hurled three hundred and ten years into its future. As far as we can ascertain, Andromeda suffered no damage, and we have stayed in our own time. How this 'accident' was accomplished, boggles the mind. We would like a show of hands from the Starry Wisdom's crew of how many would wish to return to their own time if the opportunity presented itself?" Almost all of the crew of the Wisdom raised their hands. "How many of you wish this if the only way back possible would put you in grave danger?" This time only about a third of the hands went up. "A great number of you are scientists, both on the Starry Wisdom and Andromeda. Captain Khalid and I have decided that we should stay here, in the vicinity of this planet for at least a while, if we ever hope to solve this mystery and return those of you who wish it back to your own time." Dylan gestured to Khalid who joined him on the podium.

"I concur with Captain Hunt. We will stay here for a reasonable length of time to try to figure out this mystery. My wife and I have a lot of friends and relatives back on Tarazed and we would like to see them again. But if that is not possible, I for one would not be opposed to staying in this present. No one understands better than Captain Hunt how we all feel—he went through an identical experience several years ago. He has survived and thrived and carved out a new life for himself. In addition, he managed to restore the Systems Commonwealth, which was destroyed in our lifetime. I know I can expect the same perseverance from each and every one of you, should we fail to return. Now we would like to ask you to break into teams—specialty teams. If you're a physicist join a physicist team, engineers go with engineers, etc. Brainstorm. Archeologists, return to that planet and try to figure out what makes that machine tick. I have full confidence in all your abilities. Thank you for you enthusiasm in advance."

Both captains received a thunderous ovation when they left the stage. As requested, the scientific groups broke into teams and the hard work of getting the Wisdom back to her own time began.

Khalya and Sarah joined teams in their own specialties but after they broke for lunch, they decided to forgo the afternoon's activities and instead concentrate on their duties as mothers. Khalya rang the door chime at Sarah and Khalid's quarters and the door opened almost immediately. Sarah was holding a beautiful little boy with small bone blades on his arms. "You're right on time Khalya. Michael could barely contain himself when I told him he could go play today with other little boys his age," she said smiling.

"These are my two," said Khalya. "Say hello to Michael boys.'

"Hello," said Daniel and Telemachus, shyly.

"Ok, let's go then," said Sarah. Suddenly, Michael let out a wild cry of delight. The focus of his attention turned out to be Goldie. "Doggy, doggy, doggy," he cried with pure joy. "Look at the pretty doggy mommy!"

"This is Goldie, Michael," said Khalya to the excited little boy. "She is really very sweet and gentle," she said, directing this comment to Sarah. Sarah let Michael down and he made a beeline for the dog. He embraced her and told her how beautiful she was. After a few seconds of hugs and doggie kisses they started walking to Hydroponics. When they got there the children and the dog ran off to play.

Khalya and Sarah were silent for a while, each not knowing what to really talk about. Essentially they were strangers to each other. Finally, Khalya broke the ice, "Sarah, do you want to talk about the elephant in the room?" she smiled.

"I guess we should," Sarah smiled back.

"This is kind of awkward," Khalya started. "You were Dylan's fiancée, and I am now his wife. Frankly, the situation is a little bit weird."

"For me too," Sarah answered.

"Beka told me that when she first rescued Dylan from the black hole, he was lost. He had lost his whole world and everyone he loved. The only thing he had going for himself was an iron determination to restore the Systems Commonwealth. He threw all of his energies into it and that is what allowed him to survive. But then, when he said goodbye to you when you were trying to rescue him, he changed, for the worse in a lot of ways, for a very long time. He mourned you, seriously mourned you, for a very, very long time. A Magog attack on his ship and his discovery of the World Ship which headed for the Known Worlds with trillions of hungry Magog, controlled by the personification of Pure Evil, the Abyss, finally snapped him out of his depression. Later on, I came along, and as they say, the rest is history."

"How did you and Dylan meet?" asked Sarah.

"He rescued me. I was a slave of the Drago-Katzov. I was in the process of being beaten to death because I refused to sleep with my master. Dylan and Rhade just finished buying parts for Andromeda, when they heard the commotion. They stopped the beating, and bought my freedom instead. By the time they brought me back to Andromeda I was very close to death. Trance managed to heal my injuries but I refused to regain consciousness because I didn't wish to live any longer. Harper created a VR simulation of my unconscious mind and Dylan came into it to try and coax me back. I was amazed he would do that for someone he didn't even know. After I decided to trust him and come back, my whole life changed. Since I was completely illiterate, Dylan had Rommie teach me everything I needed to and wanted to know. That is when we discovered my genetic enhancement for very quick learning. During that time we both started to fall in love and finally married."

"That is an incredible story, Khalya. I am genuinely happy that you two found each other. Dylan deserves happiness in his life. He is a wonderful man. That is how I met him as well you know, he came to rescue me when he didn't even know me."

"You and Khalid. How did the two of you get together? Isn't it difficult for you being a human to be married to a Nietzchean?" asked Khalya.

"Well Ishmael was there for me after Dylan came back to this time. I didn't know it until much later, but he had been in love with me for many years, but kept his distance and his feelings to himself because Dylan was his friend, and High Guard honor wouldn't allow him to express it. Slowly, he got me out of mourning my loss, and I started to look forward to seeing him every day. Very slowly, I came to the realization that I loved him. When he finally confessed his true feelings for me, I was ecstatic. In keeping with Nietzchean tradition, I proposed to him," smiled Sarah. "You should have seen the look on his face. I was concerned about him losing status because he married a human, but the worry was needless. His family eventually came around, and the Nietzcheans that settled Tarazed were completely Commonwealth, with Commonwealth values. Although Nietzchean to human mating wasn't encouraged, it was tolerated. We built a very good life together and I fell in love with him more and more everyday."

"Isn't it funny how things work out," mused Khalya. "Sarah, I want to be honest with you, when I realized what ship came through the rift, I was terrified of you; of Dylan's memories of you. I was afraid of losing him. But I'm so very happy we had this talk. I would very much like us to be friends, if you cannot go back to your own time."

"I would like that too very much," smiled Sarah.

"There you two are," said Beka, walking up to them, holding baby Ignatius in her arms. "I thought we would take a break too," indicating the baby. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all Beka," they said and moved over a little on the bench to give her room to sit down.

"Where is Stephanie?" asked Beka.

"She is with Melanie Harper. Melanie really loves her a lot. I think she really wants another baby if it could be assured it would be a girl," smiled Khalya.

"Rommie recommended that I ask Melanie to babysit my Connie, as well," said Sarah.

"You know, when the kids stop playing all three of us should go to the gym. Does anyone feel like a workout?" asked Beka?

"Yes," Khalya and Sarah answered in unison.

The whole blended ship complement continued working on the puzzle of getting the Wisdom back to her time. The Engineer Group with Harper's lead had pretty much figured out how the alien machine on the planet worked. The only problem left now was its safety. The machine apparently created a sort of fold in space/time. When the crew of the Starry Wisdom in their time and the Andromeda crew in the present experimented with the machine, they cause a wormhole through the temporal fold. Since the Starry Wisdom was so much lighter in mass than the heavy cruiser, Andromeda, The wormhole pulled the Wisdom through the fold. However, Khalya and Sarah, working together, figured out that if they installed the shielding they used during the battle with the Abyss on the Wisdom, they could be pretty sure of the ship's safety. They brought their theory to the next full meeting of the Andromeda and Starry Wisdom scientists, and they concurred that it would work.

The next order of business was to actually try it. They asked the Wisdom crew how many would be willing to risk the danger of returning and about ninety percent wanted to go back. Ten percent, however, decided to stay. These were mostly young, single people, who wanted to live in the peace of the restored Systems Commonwealth.

It was decided that they would go for it the following day. Dylan invited Khalid and Sarah to have dinner with him and Khalya, as well as the inner circle of his crew. They cheerfully accepted. The dinner went very well. Since Sarah and Khalya made their peace, both Dylan and Khalid felt a lot more relaxed. Khalid and Rhade found out that they had relatives in common and they were delighted to share information on their genealogies. Harper, unfortunately, couldn't be there since he was overseeing the preparations for the departure of the Starry Wisdom. Sarah, Khalya, Beka, Melanie Harper, and Trance, along with Rommie, enjoyed themselves in 'girl talk' and the night went by swiftly and enjoyably.

The next day all was in readiness. The crew of the Wisdom boarded their vessel on Andromeda and her crew was asked if anyone changed his or her mind. None did, so the test proceeded as planned. In the wink of an eye, the Starry Wisdom disappeared through the rift when the machine on the planet was turned on.

"Godspeed," said Dylan quietly. "Rommie, do you have any records of the Wisdom's fate in your databanks, including the All Systems University Library?" asked Dylan.

"Searching…yes Dylan I have something. It is regarding one Michael Khalid, son of Captain Ishmael Khalid and Dr. Sarah Riley, giving the commencement address at the Tarazed High Guard Academy. As the cadet with the highest grade point average, it was his privilege."

"That is so wonderful," said Khalya. "I'm so glad they made it."

"Me too," smiled Dylan relieved.

**CHAPTER 6**

**Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future.**

**Paul Boese**

One morning, as they were entering a new star system, Andromeda called urgently, "Dylan I'm detecting a distress signal coming three light minutes out. It says an asteroid hit the ship and it is leaking atmosphere. They do not have much time," she finished.

"Plot a course at top speed Andromeda," ordered Dylan.

"Aye. Course laid in."

Beka was already in the pilot's position and they were next to the crippled ship in no time.

"Bring her in Andromeda. I don't think she can do it on her own," said Dylan.

"Drones away, captain."

They found only one person on the ship—a Nietzchean. He was in pretty bad shape with burns and cuts and many broken bones. Although his Nietzchean physiology kept him alive so far, even he needed major medical help if he was to survive. Trance was taking inventory of his injuries when Dylan, Beka, and Khalya walked in to medical.

"Oh my God," said Khalya. "It is Saronan, Norgart's son!"

"How could it be that he is out here, alone?" asked Beka. "Generally, Nietzcheans don't do 'alone' very easily especially voluntarily."

"I don't know, but I'm posting a guard nevertheless," said Dylan. "I'm not going to take chances with him."

"He is unconscious for now, Dylan," said Trance. "And he is likely to stay that way for awhile. I've given him the nanobot boosters that Dr. Karl Archer showed us how to manufacture. I think he will probably come to in about an hour or so," she finished.

"Alright Trance. Just be very careful, don't take any chances with him," said Dylan. "And call us when he shows signs of regaining consciousness.

"I will, don't worry," smiled Trance.

Trance called back an hour and a half later that her patient was regaining consciousness. Dylan, Beka, and Khalya went to medical to see him. When they arrived, Saronan was wide-awake, but it was apparent that he was still in a lot of pain and hurting quite a bit.

"Khalya?" he asked weakly. Is that you?" he said in astonishment.

"Yes Saronan, it is I," said Khalya, keeping her voice carefully neutral.

"What are you doing here, and where am I?"

"You are on my ship," said Dylan coldly, "on the Andromeda Ascendant. We just rescued you and saved your life."

"I thank you for that, sir," said Saronan. "But Khalya, how are you here?"

"I am married to Captain Hunt," she answered.

"I am glad to see you. I have been hoping to somehow meet you again."

"Why," asked Dylan.

"Because I owe Khalya a huge apology," said Saronan with evident sincerity. "What my father did to your friend, my Alyssa, was unforgivable, and I have had to live with the consequences. Regardless of what you think, I loved Alyssa. She wasn't just another Kludge slave to me. But to my everlasting regret I proved myself inferior, a coward. I was afraid of what my father would do if he found out she was pregnant with my child. He hated the idea of crossbreeding between Nietzcheans and humans. I was afraid he would disinherit me. I wasn't at home but away on business during the month when he finally murdered Alyssa and my son. When I came home and found out what happened I flew into a rage and attacked my father. I almost killed him but was prevented form doing so by my brothers. You didn't know about this because it happened in his private apartments. But afterwards, I left. I disinherited myself. Ever since, I have been wandering the universe trying to reconcile my grief over what happened. I think of Alyssa every day and about our son. I remember her sweetness and compassion and most of all her love, which I certainly didn't deserve. I think I have been searching for someone or something that would make me feel as wonderful as she did but I have been failing miserably. So finally, I just pointed my ship away from the Known Worlds and headed out into the universe. I'm afraid two days ago my ship was hit by a stray asteroid and was damaged pretty badly. I must have passed out after I sent the distress signal because the next thing I knew is waking up here, in your medical bay."

"I wish things would have turned out differently for Alyssa and you and your baby. One of the saddest days in my life was when she died. She was like my sister and we endured slavery together. She deserved so much better. But rest assured, she really did love you very much and she adored your baby. And be at peace. I think the two weeks after she gave birth to him were the happiest days of her life. I just hope she is now enjoying the love and peace of the Divine along with her child. But I am glad you loved her too, Saronan, and I'm happy you could appreciate her qualities," said Khalya.

"Peace is something I will never have," said Saronan quietly. "I haven't had a day's peace since I found out how my father murdered her. I know Nietzcheans don't do suicide, but believe me I have contemplated it. I just don't have anything to live for."

"That is not a solution, Saronan," said Khalya. "Like you said, it is a coward's way out. The only way you will ever find peace is by finding a cause you wish to dedicate your life to. And who knows, you might find someone to share your vision with. For your sake, I do hope you find it."

"How can you be so forgiving when I have so greatly wronged you?" he asked.

"You have never wronged me. You were never unkind to me. It was your father and the whole system of slavery and prejudice and hatred that wronged all of us."

"Thank you, Khalya. You don't know what your forgiveness means to me," he said sincerely.

"So what are your plans, Saronan? That is, what do you wish to do after you are feeling better?" asked Dylan.

"I don't know Captain Hunt," said Saronan sadly.

"Well, you will have a few days of recuperation to think about it. We'll leave you to rest."

Back in their quarters, Dylan asked Khalya, "So what do you make of this situation with Saronan. Do you really think he's sincere?"

"Yeah, I think he is sincere. He was never a cruel man like his father and some of his brothers. I had never seen him 'punish' a slave for any real or imagined wrong. Even before Alyssa and he started their affair, he was the favorite 'son' of the slaves. I think I do believe him Dylan."

"What do you think of me inviting him to stay aboard Andromeda?"

"Well, he isn't a scientist. He is a businessman. Norgart was grooming him to take over the family business. Do you think we can use his skills here?"

"Maybe. I don't really know yet. Let me think about this for awhile."

Several days passed and Saronan was nearly healed. Dylan decided to have a talk with him so he went to Medical to have his chat.

"Saronan, how would you feel about staying on board Andromeda, and becoming a member of my crew?" asked Dylan.

The Nietzchean looked stunned. "Captain Hunt, it would be an honor sir," he answered quietly. "I never even imagined that you would ask me. But how could I help your crew? As I understand it your ship's mission is basically a scientific expedition. I'm not a scientist, and frankly, I have no skills in that area."

"But you are a businessman, and according to Khalya, a very good one. We could really use an efficient Quartermaster when we deal with unknown cultures to replenish the ship's supplies."

"Sir, I would really like to prove my worth to you. I have had no goals in my life for such a long time. It would be wonderful to be focused again on something other than my grief."

"It is settled then," said Dylan offering his hand for a handshake to Saronan, who took it eagerly.

"You will not regret this, Sir."

**CHAPTER 7**

**Of all nature's gifts to the human race, what is sweeter to a man than his children?"**

**Marcus Tullius Cicero**

On a day that held no duties or emergencies, Dylan and Khalya were relaxing with their children in their quarters. Dylan was holding Stephanie, who was dancing with joy at being held on her daddy's lap. He bounced his knee and the baby squealed with laughter. When he stopped, she just smiled at him. Then he started again and she started laughing again, clapping her tiny hands with glee. This game went on for quite a few minutes. When Dylan saw that she was starting to get tired, he just held her close in his arms. Stephanie reached up with her baby hands and caressed his face, saying "Dada." Dylan felt such a complete love for his baby girl that he almost cried.

Khalya watched all this and she, too, was overwhelmed with love for their children. She was so happy that Dylan adored them too. Their boys were in her arms, tired out from their games and almost sound asleep so she decided that everyone needed to take a nap. After feeding them, she and Dylan put the kids down for their naps. They went back into their own bedroom and Dylan decided to read, while Khalya lay down for a nap.

After awhile Dylan became conscious of being stared at. He looked up from his flexi and saw that Khalya was smiling at him with a Cheshire cat grin. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning glance. Khalya returned the gesture but repeated it three times. He raised his eyebrows again, accompanied by a silent 'o' with his mouth, which quickly morphed, into a huge smile. To answer him, Khalya sat up and held her arms out towards him. He stood up with a great show of stretching and sauntered into her inviting arms.

"That was one of the most interesting conversations I've ever had," Dylan said smiling. "I've never heard so much said without saying a word."

"There were no words necessary. You got the message, didn't you?" she smiled

"Loud and clear," he said and pushed her gently down on their bed. "I can never, ever, say no to you," and he kissed her with all of his love shining in his eyes. After their lovemaking, they lay in each other's arms, content and happy.

"Dylan, do you think you would like more children?" asked Khalya.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "Didn't we both agree it is what we both wanted?"

"Well, that is good, because I am pregnant again," she smiled.

In response, Dylan kissed her softly on her lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and they were quiet for a time. "Do you want a boy or a girl this time?" she asked.

"Oh I don't really care, as long as the baby is healthy, and your pregnancy is easy on you."

Khalya cuddled into his shoulder and with her arm pulled him closer to her. And so in this loving embrace, they both drifted off to sleep.

**CHAPTER 8**

**The difference between the impossible and the possible lies in a person's determination.  
**

**Tommy Lasorda**

Three uneventful weeks later the Andromeda was orbiting a planet called Sahree IX. They gathered an away team and equipped the _Eureka Maru_ for an exploration mission. Khalya decided not to go because she had a week's worth of pretty bad morning sickness. After the Maru left Andromeda, Trance was sitting up front with Beka, performing the support duties that were required before they landed. As usual, Beka made perfect landfall with not even a bump. The team was getting ready to disembark, but Trance hadn't moved from her station.

"Come on Trance, let's go," said Beka cheerfully. After not getting a reaction from her, she asked, "Trance, are you alright?" Trance still didn't move but just stared off into space. Beka snapped her fingers in front of the golden medic's eyes and that finally snapped her out of it. "What's the matter Trance," asked Beka, now with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is," answered Trance. "I have felt something was amiss for weeks, and I even talked to Khalya about it, but now the feeling of something very wrong is strong. But I cannot tell what it is, it is still very foggy in my consciousness and no matter how hard I try I cannot focus on it. I do know however it involves Dylan somehow. Arrgh, I just don't know," she finished in pure frustration, stomping her foot.

"Is there a chance you could be reading this all wrong?" asked Beka.

"Beka, when have you ever known me to be wrong in situations like this?"

"Right. Never. But you should at least tell him."

"And what do I tell him? That you are in danger Dylan? I'm not even sure it is anything bad, just... Oh, I don't know."

"Well, let's just keep a careful eye on him. He's a pretty big boy and can take care of himself," finished Beka, smiling.

Trance nodded and she and Beka disembarked after the scientists.

When they were all gathered together Dylan gave his usual pep talk about being careful in strange environments and they spread out across the landscape. Their scans from orbit indicated that this planet held sentient life but it was at a very primitive stage of development. The inhabitants consisted of small bands of hunter-gatherers who roamed over the land following game.

Dylan, Beka and Rommie joined the group of Telemachus and his brothers Odin, Hector, and Harper. They hiked over the rise of a small hill and they were thunderstruck at the sight they beheld. In a deep, lushly green valley they saw a very thin, and very tall tower of the most incredibly aesthetic proportions. The tower was wide near its base and gradually rose into an extremely thin point. It had to be at least two hundred meters tall. But what was the most amazing thing of all was that it seemed to be constructed of crystals, crystals of every color of the rainbow. Each crystal had a different manufactured-looking facet that caused it to glow with fire in the purest colors of light. It was one of the most beautiful sights any of them had ever seen. With every shift of the clouds the colors changed. The group just stood there awestruck and mesmerized by its beauty.

"How in the name of the Divine do you explain this Rommie?" asked Dylan in sheer wonder. "The primitive people on this planet certainly didn't construct this."

"I have no idea Dylan. But I can tell you this, even though the material the tower is constructed of seems to be crystals, it is not. It is of a kind of matter I have never encountered before and its properties I cannot even begin to describe."

"I am intrigued by its construction," said Odin. As an engineer I cannot imagine the process by which it was built. There seems to be nothing holding the 'crystals' together"

"Dylan," interrupted Rommie, "there is a fairly large band of indigenous people coming in our direction. I think we had better hide or they will see us."

"You all heard the lady," said Dylan. "Let's go behind those rocks over there and see what these people do with the tower."

They followed Dylan's lead to the boulders and hid themselves, but continued watching. Soon the rhythmic sounds of drumming reached them along with a chant that was sung by the advancing tribe.

When the large group reached the tower all drumming and chanting ceased. After a long pause it started again as the group started circling the tower. They circumnavigated it nine times and stopped when they reached a table-like object that was also made out of the crystal-like material. Complete silence ensued for a few minutes and everyone stood motionless with their faces turned toward the sky and their arms crossed in front of their chests. Then a very tall, powerful looking man dressed in an elaborately decorated cape walked up to the table-like structure and stood by it. He clapped his hands nine times and a young girl and a young boy of about eight years of age were brought to him from behind the onlookers. They were also dressed in a smaller version of the tall man's elaborate cape. The tall man leaned down and said something to the two children and they nodded their heads vigorously in the affirmative. The tall man then removed the capes from the children. They were only wearing a thin shift-like garment. The man helped them climb onto the table, kissed them both and asked them to lie down on their backs. After they did the two children were holding hands. With a quick motion, the tall man produced a very large, very sharp knife and swiftly cut the throats of both children. He and a helper produced two bowls and collected the children's lifeblood in it. They then took the bowls and slowly and reverently sprinkled the base of the tower with it. When they did this all the crystals in the tower shone more clearly and more brilliantly with more sparkle and in sharper colors than before.

These events happened so fast that the Andromeda crew had no time to react. They were completely horrified at what they just saw. And they were at a total loss to explain why the crystals glowed more when the sacrificed children's blood was sprinkled on them. The horror show continued when the corpses of the slain children were taken off the altar and were taken to the base of the tower to be cremated. A large fire was already burning and the bodies were simply thrown on it.

The mood of the people changed instantly. They started to laugh and sing and dance as if they were attending a wedding. A group of women brought huge baskets full of food and set it on the table/altar and the gathered group helped themselves. What was surprising is they ate as if they hadn't eaten in days or even weeks.

Dylan signaled his group to come away and they made their way away from the tower to a meadow where they wouldn't be observed.

"My God," said Beka. "I cannot believe what we just witnessed; those poor, poor children. Dylan, let's just go, there is nothing we can learn or would want to learn from those people."

"I agree, let's get to the Maru and leave this place."

"Leave this place? How can you even contemplate it," said Harper in a furious voice "What about the next human sacrifice? Did you think of that? Now that I have children of my own, what we witnessed back there fills me with rage. The mindlessness and stupidity of these people makes me want to destroy them," he finished, with gritted teeth.

"Hold on Harper," said Dylan with a calmness he didn't feel, "I am just as appalled at what we saw as any of the rest of you, but we aren't geared up for battle. They easily outnumber us 10 to 1. Besides, human history is unfortunately full of examples of human sacrifice. Even in the twenty-first century terrorist were willing to murder their own children by strapping bombs on them."

"So you are willing to just waltz away?"

"No Harper. I don't want to, but as I see it we have little choice." Dylan hated saying what he just did, but his ultimate responsibility was the safety of his own people.

"Harper," Beka said gently, "I too have a child now and I'm as upset as you are with what we saw, but Dylan is right. There are very few among our group who has combat experience and he is also right in that this is the culture of this planet. We don't have the right to interfere."

"Fine, just very freakin' fine," Harper said furiously and stomped away toward the Maru and soon disappeared from their sight.

"We'd better get back everyone," said Dylan. We have all seen more than we wanted. I'm sure everyone has had their fill. Let's get back to the Maru." Everyone concurred since most of the scientists were still horrified by witnessing the sacrifice of the children.

When they were all back on the Maru, Beka said to Dylan, "I want to talk to Shamus before we take off. I know he is pretty upset."

"Do it Beka. Everything in me says he is right, but I just cannot risk these people's lives."

"I know Dylan. See you in a bit," she said, and went up toward the engine room, which was always Harper's favorite hangout, especially when he was upset.

"Harper?" she asked as she walked into the engine room, but received no reply. "I know you're in here Harper. Quit playing games."

Still there was no answer. Beka searched the ship and she didn't find him anywhere so she went back down to command and told Dylan.

"Do you suppose he was so angry that he just didn't come back?" asked Dylan.

"Well I know he isn't on board. I know all the nooks and crannies where he hides Dylan, but I couldn't find him.

"Alright, you and Telemachus stay here and guard these people. I'll go out to look for him."

"Dylan it might not be safe, said Odin, let me at least come with you."

"Thanks Odin, but I need to have these people protected. I don't think there is much danger. I"ll probably find Harper sitting under a tree somewhere, " he smiled as he left.

Dylan searched and searched and there was no sign of Harper. He was starting to worry. He hoped the savages of this planet didn't capture the angry young engineer. Then the crew of the Andromeda would be in a world of hurt. Suddenly, he felt a sting on the back of his neck and everything started getting blurry and fuzzy. Then his legs couldn't hold him and he collapsed and everything went black. The tall man who sacrificed the children walked up to Dylan's body, kicked it a few times and smiled.

Harper was still upset but he supposed he should get back to the Maru before they sent out a search party looking for him. He expected to be balled out for straying off by himself. Dylan and Beka would probably both yell at him. So be it. He needed the time to cool down his anger. When he reached the Maru, Beka and Telemachus both came out to meet him.

"So where is Dylan," asked Rhade. "Is he right behind you?"

"How should I know? I don't have the Dylan watch!" he said, still in a sulky mood.

"He went out to look for you Harper," said Beka sternly. "Did the two of you meet up at all?"

"No, I didn't know you guys were looking for me."

"Well what were you thinking? What's with you going off by yourself on a dangerous world anyway?" said Beka impatiently.

"Look, I needed to cool down, okay," said Harper.

"That still doesn't answer the question as to where Dylan is," said Rhade. "We'll have to organize a search party."

"No said Beka. I'm taking these people back up to Andromeda. After we drop them off we'll come back and look for him."

"Beka," said Rhade, "my brothers Odin and Hector and myself will stay here in the vicinity and start looking for Dylan."

"No Telemachus. All we need is for the three of you to disappear. No let's go back, drop these people off, and we'll come back, armed to the teeth. It shouldn't take long at all."

"Alright, you are probably correct. Let's go then."

When they disembarked on Andromeda, Khalya was waiting for them along with Goldie. She was completely geared up and ready to return to the planet.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Telemachus.

"With all of you to look for Dylan. Andromeda told me what happened when you radioed her."

They could tell she had been crying by her eyes, but now she was calm and collected. "Khalya, you can't come with us," said Beka gently. "You could be the only parent your children have left if the worst comes to pass. But we are still very hopeful that we'll find him…"

"Beka, if Telemachus was down there and lost, would you stay here and cool your heels or would you be in the rescue party?"

"I, I, …alright. You made your point, but why do you have Goldie with you?

"Because she is a retriever. I believe she would be an asset looking for Dylan. He had trained her himself as a tracker.

"It's all good then. Rommie, I want you with us as well," Beka said to the waiting android.

They heard a great commotion by the doors to the ship and saw about two hundred people coming into the hangar. "We are all volunteering for the rescue party Captain Valentine," said their spokesman, Amiro.

"Wow! That's great. Is everyone geared up for a hostile environment?"

"We are," said Rommie, smiling.

"Let's go then," said Beka.

It only took ten minutes for them to make their turn-around, and they were heading back toward the planet. Beka filled everyone in on what they had witnessed and impressed on them the need for extreme caution. She divided the searchers into groups of fifty, large enough for them to make a good showing if the natives confronted them.

By this time Harper was on a mega guilt trip and couldn't meet Khalya's eyes. He slunk off to the engine room and beat himself up for placing his friends into mortal danger. None of them would be here if it wasn't for his actions. If anything happened to Dylan or the search party, he would never forgive himself.

He was thinking all this when he heard someone enter the Engine Room.

"Hi, Shamus," said Khalya.

"Hi," he answered nervously, not daring to look at her.

"Shamus, I know you are feeling bad about what happened to Dylan, but I want you to know I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. Sometimes our choices are inevitable and they don't turn out the way we intended."

"Oh yeah, I want to kick my own ass all over this galaxy," he said glumly. "Beka and Rhade, and his brothers had already offered to do it for me."

"Look, you were very upset after what you saw happen to those children. I probably would have felt the same and been just as angry with Dylan's decision. However he is the Captain and he had the right to make that call. He is responsible for everyone's safety aboard Andromeda. The best we can do now is find him and bring him home," she finished smiling slightly. "Deal?"

"Deal," he said quietly.

"Then let's get back to the others. By the feel of the ship I think we are about to land." They both climbed down the ladder and joined the rest of the landing party.

"Khalya, I'm sorry. I really am very sorry. If I had it to do over I…"

"Thank you Shamus," she cut him off.

"Listen up everybody," said Beka after they landed. Under **NO** circumstances are you to go off by yourself," she looked pointedly at Harper. Always keep your teammates in plain sight. Report anything unusual immediately. I think we are all ready. Let's bring it!"

They fanned out from the Maru, every person carefully complying with the orders to keep in sight of each other. Khalya put Goldie on a leash and led her to the place Beka indicated they last saw him. She gave her Dylan's scent off one of his tank tops and the dog put her nose in it eagerly.

"Find Dylan, Goldie," she asked the young dog. She complied and picked up a scent trail almost immediately. Her group followed Goldie and fanned out in the direction the dog was leading. She stopped in several places but kept moving toward the general direction of the tower. They descended into the valley where the tower stood and those who saw it for the first time were astonished by it, including Khalya. Goldie, however, recoiled at the sight. She cowered in fright and Khalya bent down to offer her comfort and reassurance. She settled down but her hackles were raised and she proceeded with extreme caution. They traveled toward the other side of the valley, toward a small hillside, and then to a large cave opening.

Beka called a halt to their advance and called for a meeting while they were still pretty far away from the cave.

"Everybody, the dog is indicating that Dylan's trail leads into that cave. Rommie, what do your sensors say?"

"I can detect Dylan's comm signal, but it is very faint. I cannot pick up any lifesigns, however," she said reluctantly, looking toward Khalya apologetically.

Khalya became two shades paler than she already was but tried to keep up appearances. She had been fighting severe nausea ever since they left Andromeda and now it was starting to win. Despite her best intentions, she had to run behind some bushes as she dry heaved. Her stomach spasmed and it seemed like it would go on forever. All of a sudden she felt a cool, comforting hand on her forehead, and she realized Trance was holding her while the storm passed. The aftermath left her feeling weak and dizzy and with the energy of a newborn kitten. She half sat half fell down on the ground and felt a wet, loving tongue trying to comfort her. Goldie was frantic that something was wrong with Khalya.

"I'm okay love," she said soothingly to the frightened animal. She finally stood up with the Trance's help and they slowly walked back to the group.

Beka came toward them and said, "Khalya, you need to get back to the Maru. You are obviously sick. You can't do any good for Dylan in the shape you're in," she said sternly.

"I'm going in there with or without your permission Beka," said Khalya stubbornly. "I have to know whether my husband is dead or alive. Besides you need Goldie's tracking skills," she finished.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this," said Beka exasperatedly. "Look at you, you can hardly stand let alone walk."

"Beka, I'm going in there even if I have to crawl on my hands and knees," she said and burst into tears. "I have to know if Dylan is alive," she sobbed.

"Alright then, but at least walk between Telemachus and Odin so that they can catch you if you fall. Trance, please be close by them, just in case. All right then, charge all of your forcelances, pay attention, and let's bring Dylan home."

Instead of walking beside Khalya, Telemachus and Odin moved to support her by holding her arms. Khalya was very grateful for the help.

"Dylan is a very lucky man to have the strong affection of his mate," commented Odin.

"Beka, I want to be the first to go into that cave," said Harper. It is my responsibility since I caused this situation in the first place," he finished, desperate to assuage his guilt.

"All right Harper," she said impressed by his desire to make amends. "Let's all go." With that they proceeded carefully toward the entrance of the caves, following Goldie's cautious lead. There were apparently no guards around, which surprised Beka. Harper walked up to the cave and entered. He turned and indicated it was all right to proceed.

The cave was enormous, with high, vaulted ceilings covered with drawings of bloody hunting scenes, but what was most unusual about them was that the tower was present in every single scene and its representations actually glowed like the real tower. They couldn't even begin to explain it and neither could Rommie. There was simply no record of anything even similar in the All Systems University Library.

"Beka," said Trance. "I am feeling Dylan's presence very strongly here. He is alive, but in desperate need of help. He is down that tunnel over there," she pointed to the back of the cave and to their left.

Beka indicated that silence should be observed from then on and they cautiously advanced down the tunnel Trance indicated. They followed a myriad of twists and turns and walked through smaller chambers that led off the main cavern. Finally a last turn led them to a large cave room and the sight that greeted them filled everyone with horror. Lined up against the walls on platforms were men, women, and even children, tied down so they couldn't move a muscle. Dylan was one of the prisoners and he appeared to be unconscious as were all the other prisoners. On the side of each person was a cut designed to bleed slowly into a bowl, which in turn flowed into a spillway that led to a large central bowl filled with blood. From the ceiling of the cavern room grew filaments of the crystal-like material that made up the tower on the surface and it appeared to be feeding from the central bowl.

The realization that the tower was actually a living organism struck all of the Andromeda rescue party all at once. Beka acted immediately and fired her gauss gun at the trailing, feeding filaments. They actually heard something that sounded like a scream from the creature. The rescue team joined Beka and opened fire with all their force lances and gauss guns until there was no trace left of the creature down below. Beka ordered Trance and Rommie and other medical personnel to go and free Dylan and the other prisoners and seal their bleeding wounds.

Slowly, as their bleeding stopped, the people started to wake up, including Dylan. He tried to rise from the platform he was laying on but fell back down in a rush of dizziness.

"Dylan, Dylan, are you all right?" asked Khalya, as she caressed his very pale face.

"I've been better," he mumbled. "What happened to me," he asked looking at the crowd of people from Andromeda, helping the other prisoners regain their bearings. "Where is Harper? Did I find him?" he asked.

"I'm right here Boss," said Harper. "I'm very glad you are okay"

Suddenly they heard angry screams and cries and another group of people entered the chamber, led by the very tall 'priest' they saw sacrifice the children. They were sporting vicious looking spears and knives. However, they were no match for Andromeda's crew and were quickly disarmed.

A man separated himself from among the former prisoners and came over to Beka and told her of his gratitude and that of his people.

"My name is Pronull, and I am the leader of this band of people. We are very grateful that you rescued us. We would have been dead in short order had you not acted. These people," he said indicating the worshipers of the tower with a nod of his head, "are known to us as the 'The Tower's Killers' or 'the Drinkers of Blood.' Everyone in this vicinity fears them greatly. We, in our band, made the decision to leave this area for good to get away from them. That is what we were in the process of doing when their warriors captured us. Once again, I thank you for our lives my lady," he finished.

"You are entirely welcome. I guess we will have to finish the job on the surface," said Beka. We cannot leave this creature alive because this whole horror show will start again if we just leave. So let's go and bring it," said Beka, indicating they should go back to the surface.

When they emerged from the cave with their prisoners and rescued new friends in tow, they were astonished by the look of the 'tower.' It no longer had the shape of a tower at all, but was a crumpled heap laying on the ground. In some areas it still glowed with that fantastic inner fire, but most of it was dark and looked quite dead. Beka decided finish off the glowing parts as well. She took out her gauss gun and fired. Then she went into the cave and fired at all the glowing 'mini-towers' that were part of the cave paintings.

"You cannot kill the god!" shouted the tall leader of the 'Drinkers of Blood.' "We will all die," he said in despair.

"It isn't and it never was a god," answered Beka. It was simply an animal that took the lives of your children and neighbors, and gave you power over others," said Beka looking pointedly at the leader. "But I suspect that you already know that," she finished.

The tall man let out a loud bellow and launched himself at Beka, obviously intending to kill her in his rage. Unfortunately for him, Rhade killed him before he even got near her.

After recovering from her shock, Beka walked over to the prisoners and asked that they choose a new leader. After they did, Beka asked him "are there any more of those tower things anywhere else on your world?"

"No my lady," the new leader answered. It only showed up here about fifteen summers ago," along with Hamnil," he indicated the dead leader. "He cowed our people with threats of starvation and sickness if we didn't do what he wanted. So we followed his lead. Many, many of our children died as sacrifices, the last two were my twin son and daughter," he finished with tears in his eyes. Then pulling himself together, he asked, "What will become of my people now, my lady?"

"Take them and put this horrific episode behind you. Try and make peace with your neighbors," answered Beka. "We have to leave now and take our leader with us," finished Beka, indicating Dylan, where Khalya and Trance were still attending him. "Farewell."

"Farewell to you my lady and thank you."

Telemachus, Odin, Hector, and Harper put Dylan on a stretcher and started carrying him towards the Maru. Trance and Beka walked on either side of Khalya because she was in pretty bad shape herself. Saronan walked up to them and offered to carry her. At first Beka hesitated, but knew it would be better for Khalya, so she acquiesced. Soon everyone was safely aboard the Maru and they took off for home.

Trance had her hands full with her patients. Both Dylan and Khalya were in bad shape. Dylan, because of severe blood loss, became severely anemic; he had to have transfusions with syntho-blood to make him stronger. Khalya was on the verge of losing the baby because of her inability to keep down any form of nourishment. But as usual, Trance worked her magic and they were getting better; not out of the woods yet, but getting there. Both her patients needed lots of rest so Trance consented that they be moved to their own quarters, to their own bed. After making sure they were comfortable, Rommie stationed two Maria bots to stand attendance and left them so they could rest.

"You know, Khalya, you shouldn't have come after me," said Dylan matter-of-factly. "There were plenty of others to do the job," he said, trying to be stern but failing.

"Dylan, if it was I who was lost, would you have stayed on board and let others do the job not knowing whether I was alive or dead?" she asked smiling.

"No. I suppose not. I'm glad we are both safe and almost sound," he smiled back, taking her into his arms. "Let's try and get some sleep per doctors orders."

"In a minute. Andromeda," she called.

"Yes Khalya, how may I help," said holo-Rommie as she popped into being beside Khalya's side of the bed.

"Rommie, could we see our children before we get some sleep. They must be worried sick as to why we both disappeared all of a sudden for such a long period of time."

"Melanie Harper, is taking good care of them, but you are right, they have been asking for you both—the boys are especially frantic. I'll have Melanie bring them for a brief visit," with that holo-Rommie disappeared. A few minutes later, their door chime sounded and the boys ran into their room and jumped on the bed crying, "Mommy, Daddy we thought you left us. We were so scared."

"Oh, my loves we would never ever leave you," said Khalya and she took little "T" into her arms while Dylan embraced Daniel.

Melanie Harper walked into their room with Stephanie and placed her on the bed between Dylan and Khalya. The baby sat up and crawled over to Dylan and smiled at him blowing him a kiss with her tiny hands. Then she crawled to her mother and repeated the gesture. Khalya just hugged her with tears in her eyes, and kissed the baby girl's face all over.

"I'm going over to the mess hall to get a cup of coffee. I'll leave all of you to visit a little bit. I'll be back soon. Enjoy!" Melanie smiled and left the room.

They had an all too brief but enjoyable visit with their children and when Melanie came back to fetch them, both Dylan and Khalya were ready for a serious nap. "We'll see you soon my loves, said Khalya. Melanie, thank you so much for taking such good care of them," said Khalya, gratefully.

"Are you kidding, my twins love playing with Daniel and Telemachus and I just love taking care of Stephanie," she smiled and left the room with the children. "We'll come again tomorrow," she said over her shoulder, before she finally left their quarters.

Khalya lay down with her head on Dylan's shoulder and said, "I just love our family Dylan. It is everything I ever dreamed of," she said softly

"Me too, my love. Me too. I have never felt such pure love as when I look at our kids. You and they are everything to me. Nothing else is as important," he said. Holding each other they both drifted off into a healthy, healing sleep.

After a few days of rest and recuperation, Trance pronounced both of them fit for duty Dylan was just reading a few of his messages when the chimes to his door sounded and Harper walked in.

"Dylan, may I have a word with you?" the young engineer asked, seriously.

"Of course, Shamus. Any time."

"Ah…I'm here to apologize to you," he said. This whole horrible misadventure was my fault. Putting the lives of my shipmates in deadly danger was my fault. You being captured by those vampire's, was my fault. Khalya almost losing the baby was my fault. Everything was my fault. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me," he finished pleadingly, and Dylan could tell by the sound of his voice that he was close to tears.

"Shamus," said Dylan and invited him to sit in the chair in front of his desk, " there is nothing to forgive. Look, the thing you were angry about was more than justified. Hell, I felt the same way and I was almost ashamed of myself for having to say those words. Fatherhood has changed all of us. I guess for guys loving a child isn't quite 'real' until you have your own. I always understood the love of a father for his children because I was the recipient of that love from my own father, but it was at an intellectual level when it was translated to other children. Once I became a father myself, it all changed. I felt that love at gut level, hell at the core of my soul. And I feel that love toward all children now. When that…monster cut the throats of those children it was as if he cut me. Unfortunately I had the responsibility for the safety of everyone to consider and that is what I had foremost in my mind. So no Shamus, there is nothing to forgive," he finished smiling at the young man. "And please tell Melanie how much we appreciate her help with the children. We told her before, but it never hurts to say it again. You really picked a gem of a woman in her." Dylan seemed to be thinking a minute then he said, "Shamus, would you like a drink?"

The young engineer smiled, nodded in the affirmative, and said, "Thank you Dylan, for the drink and for everything."

Dylan got up and served both of them a glass of his rare Vedran whiskey. "To fatherhood," said Harper and raised his glass.

"To fatherhood," said Dylan smiling, and raised his glass as well.

Khalya was watching the children along with Melanie Harper in a companionable silence when Beka walked up to them.

"Hello ladies," she said and sat down beside them, smiling and not saying anything else. Khalya waited a few seconds, then asked, "Okay Beka, what is it. I know there is something you are dying to tell us."

"Oh nothing, except that I'm pregnant again," she smiled wide with one of her patented Beka grins.

"Congratulations!" said Khalya and Melanie in unison. "I bet that Telemachus is elated," finished Melanie.

"Oh, he is walking about three feet off the ground."

"So, you decided that you like motherhood after all?" asked Khalya, smiling.

"Yes. Absolutely. After having Ignatius I discovered feelings so strong and so deep within myself that nothing can match them. I would go through hellfire for that little boy. What I still don't understand though, if all mothers feel this way, how could my mother…" she broke off, choking back a sob.

Khalya hugged her friend to comfort her. "Beka, sometimes we just don't get answers to the most important questions of our lives. Mine has always been how the Divine could permit my enslavement, my being ripped away from my family. I just came to a place, after having my own family, of accepting that I will never know the answer until I meet Him face to face. Besides, if it didn't happen, I would never have met Dylan and the rest of you. Perhaps when we get back to the Known Worlds you should try to look your mother up. There might be an explanation you know nothing of."

"No matter her explanation Khalya, I will never forgive her. Especially after becoming a mother myself. I just can't fathom it or accept it."

"Beka, it is all the more reason you should try. This anger and hurt that is eating you up inside isn't affecting her, it is affecting you. This pain almost prevented you from marrying Telemachus. You have to take care of this Beka before it affects your relationship with Telemachus as well as your children. You owe it them, but most of all you owe it to yourself."

"I know, I know," she said quietly. "I've known for a while now. I've just hadn't had the courage I guess."

"If you want, we can go with you, for moral support," said Melanie.

"No. Thank you for offering, but no. If I do this, I will have to do it by myself. I don't even want Telemachus to come with me."

"We understand," said Khalya. "But why don't we focus on the positive. Have you asked Trance if the new baby is a boy or girl?

"Yes I have," she smiled. "That is one of the reasons Telemachus is walking on air. It is a little girl."

"His First Daughter. I quite understand. Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Yes. It is Andromache, Andromache Khalya Rhade," she smiled and looked at Khalya.

"I, I…don't know what to say Beka, except that I'm honored, very honored. Thank you."

"Well, your mother told me when we were on Cylaria that your middle name was Andromache, her favorite character from Euripides as well as from the Illiad of Homer. She always wanted to name a daughter with that name. But her friend Khalya, saved her life from drowning when they were just teenage girls, so she gave her friend's name to you as a first name."

"Wow, I didn't know that. I guess the subject of names just didn't come up between us. Does Andromache appeal to Telemachus?"

"Oh yes, he likes it very much. Andromache was the warrior prince Hector's wife from the Iliad."

Suddenly, Stephanie who was sleeping peacefully at Khalya's feet woke up and started fussing. "You'll have to excuse us ladies but I need to feed the little princess," she said affectionately. Khalya collected her boys, and walked off toward their quarters. She turned around however, and said, "Thanks again Beka I truly am very honored."

Beka and Melanie chatted for a while longer and then both went their separate ways to tend to their duties.

Khalya put the children down for their naps and decided to go to the mess hall for a cup of coffee. When she rounded the corner she heard a loud commotion between a man and a woman. She recognized both of them as scientists aboard Andromeda. The man sounded beside himself with rage.

"You filthy bitch, you whore, how dare you leave me for that damned Nietz! They should all be exterminated! Ah, looky what we have here, one of your sister bitches and no doubt plotting ways cuckold her husband, that fool. You women are all alike!" With that he hauled off and hit the woman Khalya knew only as Juliett. The woman was so startled that she didn't even try to defend herself. As a result she fell flat on the deck and they heard the sickening sound of bone breaking. The man, known as Andrew Whiting, then rounded on Khalya. It was clear he was going to attack her as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Khalya saw swift movement, but instead of Whiting hitting her, he in turn was hit by Saronan. The Nietzchean started to pummel him mercilessly. He grabbed Whiting's collar and lifted him at least three feet off the floor, beating him with well chosen punches.

"This will teach you to attack defenseless women, you pig!" yelled Saronan. Next time pick on someone near your equal in strength. A cockroach is worth more than a thousand of you!" he continued hitting him. The next second Dylan, Rhade, and Hector rounded the corner and when they saw the fight, they rushed in to break it up.

"Saronan, back off," ordered Dylan. "Whiting, what is the meaning of this?" asked the angry Captain.

"Nothing Captain. I was minding my own business when this crazy Nietz attacked me, unprovoked!"

"Is this true Saronan? Did you attack him?"

"I did attack him but it wasn't unprovoked," said Saronan quietly, his rage spent but he was still breathing heavily.

"Dylan stop!" said Khalya. "Saronan did no wrong except protect Juliett and me from a completely unprovoked attack. Whiting broke Juliett's arm and was starting toward me when he noticed I walked into the middle of their fight."

Now Dylan rounded on Whiting. "I should kill you where you stand for daring to endanger my wife," he spat. Khalya had never seen Dylan like this and imagined that this was the face his enemies saw when they breathed their last. "Instead, I am throwing you in the brig for sixty days solitary. When the sixty days are up you will leave Andromeda, never to return, because if you do…." he didn't finish the sentence.

"You can't do that," sneered Whiting. "I'm not one of you lackeys, bootlickers!"

"Watch me," said Dylan coldly. "Telemachus, please escort Mr. Whiting to accommodations on V Deck!"

Rhade nodded, and grabbed Whiting in an iron grip and proceeded to follow Dylan's orders to the letter.

"Khalya, are you all right?" asked Dylan in a much softer and controlled tone.

"Yes I am. But I think Juliett isn't. I think she has a broken arm," and she stooped down next to the grimacing woman who was still sitting on the deck. "Dylan, let's get her to sick bay." They proceeded to escort the injured woman to Med Deck, and Trance had her ship shape in no time at all.

"Juliett, why did Whiting attack you like that?" asked Dylan.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble, Sir," she answered shyly. "The best I can figure is that Whiting had asked me for a date on a couple of occasions and I said no. I was seeing one of the Nietzchean scientists on board. I guess he just couldn't handle the rejection. I didn't even know him that well. I'm as flabbergasted as anyone by his behavior."

"Well, at least your safe now," said Dylan. "Let me know if you have any further trouble." With that, Dylan escorted Khalya back to their quarters.

"Well, Dylan. I must say I have never seen you this angry with anyone before. Remind me to never make you that mad—ever!" she smiled.

"Andromeda!" called Dylan. "Please locate Saronan and ask him to come to my office."

"Aye Captain."

After a few minutes, Dylan heard his door chimes and said "Enter."

It was Saronan, looking a bit nervous.

"I called you here to thank you for saving my wife and that young scientist," said Dylan standing up and offering his hand.

"No need to thank me sir."

"Just out of curiosity Saronan, was that richly deserved beating you gave that ass in part a payback to your father for killing Alyssa?"

Saronan only nodded sheepishly.

"Good," smiled Dylan. "Thank you again."

**CHAPTER 9**

**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seamed with scars; martyrs have put on their coronation robes glittering with fire, and through their tears have the sorrowful first seen the gates of Heaven.**

**Edwin Hubbell Chapin**

Dylan was in Command when Andromeda received a highly classified message via currier ship. He instructed Andromeda to relay it to his quarters. When he opened it he realized it was from Tri-Lorne, Khalya's brother. He played it immediately.

"Greetings Captain Hunt. I hope this message finds you and my sister well. Unfortunately, I do not have good news. A new and powerful external enemy has assassinated one of the Triumvirs, Tri-Morgan and has made unsuccessful attempts on the remaining two, including myself. We have strong and reliable intelligence that this new enemy intends to invade the Known Worlds of the Commonwealth. They have destroyed three systems already in the Drago-Katzov sphere of influence and five systems within the Commonwealth itself. The Than-Tre-Kul worlds have also been attacked. We need your guidance and unifying presence desperately. This enemy has superior technology and has already caused millions of deaths. Please Dylan, I personally beg you to come back. We need your leadership desperately. Tri-Lorne out."

Dylan sat back in his desk chair to digest this new information. Tri-Lorne must indeed be desperate to beg for his help. The High Guard must not be acquitting itself as well as it should. He made up his mind and called to Andromeda to give him shipwide.

"This is Captain Hunt. There will be a mandatory all-hands meeting in the main auditorium in thirty minutes. In the meanwhile, I require all senior officers to meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. Hunt out."

Just then, Khalya walked into their quarters with the children. "What's going on Dylan?" she asked.

"Listen to this, " he said and played the message from her brother.

"We're going back," she said it as a statement, not a question.

"Oh we're going back all right," he answered grimly.

Beka, Rhade, Odin, Hector, Trance and Harper all walked in almost at the same time. "What's going on Dylan?" asked Beka. When they were all present, Dylan played them the message from Tri-Lorne.

"We're turning around and going back," stated Beka.

"Yes, we are. I called the all-hands meeting to announce it to the crew. They don't need the exact details yet, just that the Commonwealth faces a great danger. How long do you think it will take us to get back Beka?"

"Two weeks at the most Dylan," she answered.

"Okay. Let's bring it."

When Andromeda reappeared in the Known Worlds of the Commonwealth, there was a palpable sigh of relief from those who knew exactly how big a danger they were facing. There might not be trillions of hungry Magog threatening them but something just as bad, an organized, powerful enemy who wanted the complete enslavement and exploitation of the Commonwealth, barring that it would settle for its total annihilation. Even though the Restored Systems Commonwealth now consisted of over three quarters of a million planets, drifts, and colonies, it was still suffering the effects from the Long-Night. Infrastructure was still being rebuilt and as always the old economic tug-of-war between bombs and butter was being played out. The Nietzcheans were once again members, but they were watching carefully how the Commonwealth would handle this new threat—would it try to make peace like it had with the Magog three centuries ago, or would it show some backbone and stand up and fight for itself.

Rhade and his brothers went back to Terazed to gauge the Nietzchean mood and send out feelers for Nietzchean intentions. Dylan reported to High Guard Command Headquarters on Tarn Vedra and was quickly ushered in to High Admiral Taylor's Office. Taylor was a tall, likeable man who had a talent for putting people at ease, but had a reputation for being a brilliant strategist and a hard-nosed tactician. Admirals S'raal, Montigue, Banner and Huaritkul, were also in attendance

"Dylan, please sit down. I'm so glad to see you. You came back just in the nick of time. Since Tri-Lorne sent you his message, we've lost seven more systems."

"Admiral, with all due respect, why are we acquitting ourselves so poorly?" asked Dylan.

Taylor glanced at the other Admirals around the conference table and said, "Because the enemy has found a way to neutralize the shielding your wife and Chief Engineer Harper developed. That basically is the long and short of it."

"But we thought that it was impossible."

"Apparently not," answered Taylor dryly. "Dylan, before we begin our meeting, would it be possible to get Khalya and Shamus Harper to attend?"

"Certainly, but my wife has taken our children to visit her parents on Cylaria, but Shamus Harper is still aboard Andromeda. I would also like my XO, Captain Beka Valentine to attend, as well as Andromeda if you don't mind."

"Please send a currier after Khalya Dylan and request her presence. We can postpone the meeting for one day."

"As you wish sir."

Khalya returned as soon as she received Dylan's message. When he met her at the Tarn Vedra spaceport, she asked, "What is wrong Dylan, why did you send for me so urgently?"

"I'll leave that to High Admiral Taylor. We are due in his office in half an hour. How are the kids?"

"They are just fine. I'm afraid my mom and dad will spoil them shamelessly," she smiled

When their floater stopped in front of High Guard Headquarters Khalya let out a very impressed whistle. "Wow! This is some place. This building is just beautiful."

"Remember what I told you regarding Vedran architecture?" he smiled.

"Yeah. But wow anyway."

"We'd better go up."

They ran into Beka, Shamus, and Andromeda in the lobby and they boarded the elevator together. When they reached the top floor, they were shown into High Admiral Taylor's offices. The view was quite spectacular from the one hundred fiftieth floor.

"Welcome, welcome Captain Valentine, CDR Harper, and LCDR Hunt. We are very happy to see you," said the admiral. "Before we start our meeting we would like to take care of some business that in the opinion of a lot of people is very, very overdue." He walked over to Dylan and said, "Captain Dylan Hunt, attention to orders." Dylan snapped to and stood ramrod straight at attention. "Captain Dylan Hunt" he said formally, "it is my very great pleasure to promote you to admiral. By your deeds the Systems Commonwealth has been restored. By your deeds the Abyss and his cohorts the Magog, have been eliminated. You have restored safety and security to the Known Worlds. A grateful Commonwealth wishes to bestow this honor upon you. Khalya, would you join me in pinning the admiral's star to Admiral Hunt's collar please."

"With pleasure sir," beamed Khalya.

They stepped up to either side of Dylan and pinned the stars to his collar.

"Congratulations, Admiral Hunt," said Taylor, shaking Dylan's hand.

"Thank you sir," said Dylan, saluting crisply.

"I believe a short speech is in order," said Taylor.

"To say this is a surprise is an understatement. But I did not earn this on my own. I owe all my accomplishments to some of the people in this room and to some who cannot be here. Beka, I don't know what I would have done without your faith, loyalty, and friendship from the very beginning and your incredible skills as my XO. Thank you. Shamus, without your genius, Andromeda would have broken down and fallen apart long ago. Many times you kept her going with a spit and a prayer. Thank you. Andromeda, you have been my sounding board, my conscience, my supporter without question for over three hundred years, the very air that I breathe. Thank you. CDR Telemachus Rhade, without your loyalty and support we would not have been able to accomplish what we, as a team, did. You also healed a very old wound in my soul by offering me your friendship. Thank you. Trance Gemini, you have been my guiding star, my inspiration, and had saved the lives of this crew more than I can count. Thank you. Last but not least, Khalya, my beloved wife, my supporter, my cheerleader, my life companion, not to mention one of the smartest women in the Known Worlds. Your love has been the rock of my life, my anchor in many storms. No matter how the Universe has chosen to deal with me, I always knew I would return to the safety of your loving arms. It is you who gives my life meaning and purpose. Without you, nothing else would matter. Thank you." he finished.

The room was silent for a moment and then broke out in applause. Then everyone came around and shook his hand.

"Now, unfortunately, we have to get down to business," said Taylor. "Please be seated everyone, we have a lot to discuss. As you know, the Commonwealth is in grave danger from an enemy whose name we don't even know. Sadly, we know very well what damage they can inflict. They have destroyed several solar systems, but they don't seem to care who's system they attack. The Than, the Nietzcheans, the Umbrites—all seem to be their enemy. We have no idea where they came from but some indications from our intelligence people say they came from the galaxy Maluk in the Virgo Cluster. That of course indicates they are a slipstream capable race. They are nova bomb capable as well and they have no qualms about using them. The only communications we've had with them is their delivery of their deadly ultimatums. 'Surrender, be enslaved, or die' is basically what they tell us. They will not negotiate. That is basically it. I wish I had better news.

"What kind of ships are they using admiral?" asked Beka.

"It is somewhat similar to the World Ship, just not as large. They have four huge spheres of about ten thousand meters across each, hooked together. We assume they can easily travel sphere to sphere on the inside with ease. They have a total of twenty of the structures or ships. In addition, they have several hundred smaller ships as well."

"Why are our weapons so ineffective against them sir?" asked Dylan.

"Because they have some kind of energy shielding that our bombs just bounce off of."

"Excuse me sir, but the power requirements for such shielding are mind boggling," said Harper. "I bet one of the spheres in each of their ship structures is solely dedicated to generating that power. And I bet they are using some sort of zero point energy.."

"This is why I wanted you in on this meeting young man. We are hoping you can see things with fresh eyes and a new perspective."

"Has the presence of teseract fields been detected admiral," asked Khalya.

"Not to my knowledge. But one would need to get pretty close to those ships to find out and I'm afraid everyone who tried, didn't come back."

"I could do it. I could get close enough," offered Beka.

"No Beka, it wouldn't be worth the risk. I'm sure Shamus and I could come up with some sort of sensor that would give us that information," said Khalya. "Besides, you are pregnant and cannot go into battle per High Guard regulations."

"Look, I understand that, but if you cannot come up with something like you said, then there is no choice. From everything the admiral said, if we fail, we are all dead or slaves anyway."

"I cannot argue with that Captain Valentine," said Admiral Taylor

"But I can," said Rhade who entered the room without anyone's notice. "My pregnant wife will NOT, repeat NOT go into battle. Period."

"What are you doing back here?" asked a surprised Beka. I thought you went to Tarazed.

"I did, however what I found out had to be told to Dylan, and to High Guard Command," said Rhade nodding towards the assembled admirals. "Sirs, I found out that the Nietzchean commitment to stay and fight with Commonwealth forces is firm, on one condition."

"And that is Commander?" asked Admiral Huaritkul, the Vedran.

"That the Commonwealth does not bargain with its enemies. That it stand firm on its principles, and that it under no circumstances surrenders."

"Your people have nothing if not long memories," quipped Admiral Taylor. "Very well Commander Rhade. I assure you we will not bargain, nor negotiate because we cannot. The enemy has ignored all overtures to a negotiated settlement. And also let me add that we would not, not after the unprovoked attacks on our people—all our people. The problem is, however, that our weapons are completely useless against theirs. That is why this meeting is taking place, to try to come up with a plan of action. You are welcome to add your suggestions if you have any."

"Just that my brother Odin is an excellent and highly regarded engineer among my people. I think we could use his help. Would you mind if I sent for him?

"Not at all. Go call him Commander, the sooner the better."

"Aye sir," said Rhade and quickly left the room.

"Sir," chimed in Khalya. "I have an additional suggestion. I believe we need to put out an urgent call to all scientists, engineers, theoretical physicists, and any other personnel who took part in the preoperational meetings before the battle with the World Ship. Although we are flattered that you think so, CDR Harper and I did not create the shielding on our own. We had the help and input of many others. It would be wise to use the same approach that worked before."

"Indeed, that is an excellent suggestion." Admiral Taylor looked at his aide and said, "Make it happen. Send out the appropriate messages. I guess this meeting is adjourned for now. We'll get together again when there is a little bit more to discuss."

"I beg your pardon sir," said Dylan, "may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Dylan any time."

"Sir now that I am an Admiral, does it mean I lose command of Andromeda?"

"No Dylan. We know that would break your heart. You will still retain command, but now as a flag officer, which makes Andromeda a flagship. You will be assigned a full Battle Group under your command and wear the dual hat of Captain to Andromeda, and Admiral of your fleet."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate the honor."

"Don't mention it Dylan. Would you and your lovely wife care to join me and my wife for dinner at the Officer's Club to celebrate?"

"We would be honored sir."

Two weeks had passed since the initial meeting and the enemy destroyed twelve more solar systems. Time was weighing heavily on the heads of the assembled scientists, engineers, command and support personnel. The finest minds of the Systems Commonwealth had assembled to try to mount some sort of defense against such a merciless enemy. Billions were now dead and the invader was getting closer to the Known Worlds since there was nothing to stop them. Khalya and Shamus were pulling seventy-two hour shifts trying to come up with something, but so far they weren't getting anywhere.

Dylan finally had to pull Khalya away and force her to sleep at least a few hours. She was reluctant to go but finally admitted that her mind would probably operate better with some sleep. While she was asleep, word came that the enemy had turned its attention toward one of the most densely populated quadrant of the Andromeda galaxy, near Cylaria. Dylan acted immediately, left word for Khalya, and headed out to save his children and in-laws. Beka piloted them there in record time and as soon as his shuttle landed near Khalya's parents' home, Dylan ran to the house.

"Woa, Dylan," said Karl, Khalya's dad, "where is the fire?"

"All around us I'm afraid. Karl, the invaders have changed course and are heading this way, I came to evacuate my kids as well as you and Lydia, and whoever else you can get together in four hours."

"Alright, I'll start spreading the word," said Karl solemnly, and hurriedly walked away.

"Is it that serious Dylan?" asked Lydia.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is and more. Lydia, Khalya and the rest of the best and the brightest have been working night and day, trying to come up with a defense that would stop these creatures in their tracks, to no avail. We haven't found anything so far that will even slow them down. I'll get the children, you better go pack."

The kids were overjoyed at seeing their father. They hugged and kissed him and even little Stephanie managed a few faltering steps toward him calling loudly, "da da da." Dylan hurriedly packed their clothes and took them downstairs to wait for their grandparents. Within an hour everyone was ready to go and they went outside. The sight that greeted them surprised even Karl, who called his friends to evacuate with them. There had to be a good four hundred fifty people waiting on the front lawn. Dylan radioed up to Andromeda and asked Beka to bring the Maru down for an additional few guests.

Once everyone was on Andromeda, they hurried back to Tarn Vedra to see if any progress had been made. Khalya was awake and in the lab hard at work with her colleagues. When Dylan told her he was back with the kids and her parents, she breathed a sigh of relief. But when Dylan asked if they were any further along, the answer was once again a very discouraged no. It was time for dinner and Dylan invited Beka and Rhade, Harper and Melanie, and Khalya's parents to have dinner with them.

"You know, for the first time in this grand adventure, I'm scared, really scared," confessed Khalya. "Not one of us scientists has come up with a workable plan."

"But surely someone will in time," said Lydia.

"I don't know mom. For the first time ever, I'm not optimistic, and time is the one thing we don't have."

"What about the Vedrans and their superior technology?" asked Melanie Harper.

"The Vedrans have thrown everything but the kitchen sink at the invaders, and I'm afraid nothing sticks. They've come up blank too."

Khalya started sneezing a couple of times and Dylan said, "You're going to get sick you know if you don't rest more."

"Wait a minute. Perhaps you've been looking at this all wrong," said Karl Archer. "You've been concentrating on things that would penetrate their shielding, right?"

"Yes, dad, what else is there?"

"Microbes, or computer viruses. Has anyone explored those options?"

"No we haven't," said Dylan. "We've been so concentrated on blowing them up that all efforts had been directed in that direction. Excuse us." Dylan, Khalya, and Harper jumped up and literally ran from the restaurant followed closely by Beka and Rhade, leaving an astonished clientele gaping after them.

When they ran into the lab, Dylan called for everyone's attention, and explained that their new focus should be along biological solutions and computer viruses, at least in part.

"But Sir," said a young female scientist, "how can we formulate a biological weapon if we do not even know what the aliens look like?"

"You leave that to me. We will try to provide you with at least a body to study. In the meanwhile keep doing what you've been doing." In a lower voice Dylan told his crew that they were going up to Andromeda to formulate battle plans.

Once on board Dylan explained to his inner circle that he had two avenues of action in mind that he thought they could take. "The first idea I have is to voluntarily become their slave by 'accidentally' getting captured. The only time they haven't killed their victims was when they surrendered and became enslaved. Once in their custody, I could knock off one their soldiers and bring him back dead or alive for study. My second idea is that you Beka, Shamus, Khalya and Rommie design a powerful computer virus that could be used on carrier waves and not be detectable. When I surrender to the aliens we could download this virus into their systems and hopefully bring down their shielding when we want. I hope the virus could be spread to their whole fleet eventually as they communicate with their other ships. Now as to who the slave should be, that would be me. I'm thinking of choosing the outer regions of their area of attack, not the main force. I'm hoping it would be easier to escape there. Any questions?"

"Yeah, about a million. Dylan, this is a horrendously bad idea," said Khalya. "What makes you think you can escape from them? So far none of their captives had."

"That is because he will have help," said Rhade. "I will go with him."

"The hell you will!" said Beka.

"Thank you Telemachus. Una Salus Victus!" answered Dylan looking around the conference table. "What better alternative do you two have?

The two women looked at each other and the men they loved, and sighed with resignation.

"You two always have to be the heroes," said Beka quietly.

"It's what we do. Khalya, Beka, I know this is extremely dangerous," said Dylan, "but I just don't see another possible way. These beings are hell bent on our enslavement or annihilation. I just want to do it on my terms instead of theirs. Wish us luck."

"I too, realize this seems like it is terribly dangerous, and although I don't see any best possible futures at the moment, I do feel there is hope. Usually when I try to analyze everything it sometimes doesn't seems clear which direction is best to take, but when hope is clearly there, I say lets go with it," said Trance solemnly.

"Well, there you have it. After the four of you are done with the computer virus, Rhade and I will be on our way. In the mean time, let's all of us get some rest because I have a feeling we will all need it," finished Dylan.

In their quarters, getting ready for bed Khalya suddenly sat down on the bed and burst into tears. Dylan walked over to her and took her into his arms, "Oh love, it will turn out for the best. Please don't cry. Khalya, this is what I do. I've been a soldier all of my life. I've been trained for this since I was eighteen years old. Have faith that all of that training will be put to good use. And what better use than the knowledge that I'm doing it for you and our children?" He gently caressed her abdomen where the new baby was clearly showing and said, "The need to protect you is ingrained in me; it is part of my soul. Shhhh. Shhhh," he rocked her in his arms.

"I'm just scared Dylan. I've never been more scared in my life. Not even when we faced the World Ship and the Magog, have I been as scared as this," she sobbed. "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Khalya, look, there just isn't any other alternative. Do you want to see our children live as slaves? Of all people you know what that is like. And I known you don't want their deaths. Someone has to stop these invaders. We really have no choice."

"I know, but still I'm very afraid for you and our kids, and our friends."

"Come to bed and lets try to get some sleep."

In the morning, Beka, Shamus, Khalya and Rommie, all started working in earnest on an undetectable computer virus. To their amazement Shamus came up with one within a couple of hours. They went to work immediately on a different one as a back up in case the first one failed. Beka and Khalya came up with the second one. They tested it and retested it and even Rommie admitted she could not discover when they activated them. They called Dylan down to Machine Shop eleven and told him and Rhade the 'good' news.

"Excellent work. This means we can be ready to leave this afternoon. Let me tell Admiral Taylor of our plans and we will get ready.

After bidding farewell to their wives and the others, Dylan and Rhade left in a non-descript, slip-capable shuttle. It was filled with different kinds of merchandise to support their cover story of being two merchants on their way to trade goods at various drift towns. As they approached invader-controlled space, the two men were tense and alert, ready for action. Dylan of course was in his element. He thrived on clandestine missions from his days as an officer in the Argosy's special forces. Telemachus also liked adventure, but his Nietzchean side did not enjoy putting his survival at risk.

Fifteen minutes later they felt the effects of a powerful scanning beam hit their ship and they were hailed.

"Get ready with the viruses, Rhade," ordered Dylan.

"I'm on it."

"Enemy vessel, stand down and be prepared for our drones to bring you aboard our vessel. You are our slaves now," ended a seeming genderless machine-type voice.

"What do you want?" asked Dylan. "We are peaceful traders on our way to Droygon Drift."

They didn't receive a reply nor did they expect any, but felt a jolt as drones attached themselves to their hull and forcibly dragged them aboard the enemy vessel. Dylan looked at Rhade questioningly and he gave him an almost imperceptible nod. The hatch to the shuttle was suddenly opened and a boarding party of five human-shaped aliens came storming in. They couldn't make out their features since they had heavy battle armor on and the helmet they wore covered their features. They didn't say anything just gestured Dylan and Rhade to get out of the shuttle. Seeing no viable alternative at the moment, they complied.

The hangar bay of the vessel was enormous, as big as Andromeda's largest hangar. It, however, did not possess the beauty that permeated every facet of Andromeda. This ship looked harsh, and was utterly without decoration. Interrupting their study of the vessel, they were both rudely shoved forward toward a square door leading off the hangar into the interior of the ship.

The lack of decoration was repeated throughout the corridors of the alien ship they traveled through until they finally came to a steel door. One of their captors pushed a series of buttons and the door opened onto a small cell. They both were shoved in without a word and the door closed before they even had a chance to turn around.

"Well that went pretty well. We have them right where we want them," said Rhade dryly.

"Yeah," said Dylan. "They truly are great conversationalists."

"Now what?" asked Rhade.

"Now we wait for them to make the next move."

Several days passed since they were unceremoniously shoved into their cell and their captors made no move to feed them, give them water, or offer even rudimentary sanitation. The cell was hot, and it smelled pretty ripe. Both Dylan and Rhade felt weak from the lack of food and water and they spent most of their days trying to sleep so they wouldn't be so bored. Toward the fifth day however, dehydration was really taking its toll on them. Dylan had started to hallucinate, having long conversations with Khalya, who he thought was present in the cell with them. Telemachus, being Nietzchean, could hold out a bit longer, but he could tell the lack of water was starting to affect him as well.

The next day Dylan stopped talking to Khalya and just lay on the floor of the cell, curled into a fetal position, in a catatonic state. His eyes were open but he didn't move at all now. Rhade, who could no longer sit either, was still conscious but he really thought they were in bad trouble. Even if someone opened the door, neither of them could muster up enough energy between them to even try to crawl.

And that is what finally happened. The aliens, still in their battle gear so their faces couldn't be seen finally came into the cell with a five gallon bottle of water. They forced them to drink and it tasted like the sweetest nectar to their parched tongues. They also left something to eat something that resembled bread, but it had an odd, but pleasant taste to it. After the aliens left the cell Rhade ate his fill and took some to Dylan, who was just coming around.

"What….whaaa…what happened to us?" Dylan asked.

"We were starved of both water and food for six and a half days," answered Rhade.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are we alive then?" asked Dylan.

"I suppose that for some reason they want to keep us alive."

"Yeah. I have a real bad feeling about this."

About two days later, the door to their cell opened again and four aliens indicated by hand gestures that they were to get up and follow them. Not a single word was exchanged between the captors and the prisoners. As they walked down the corridor, the aliens opened up several other cells and either dragged or indicated to the prisoners inside that they should follow. By the time they entered a very large room their party consisted of at least twenty-five prisoners of various races that constituted the Commonwealth. Inside the room about fifty more beings waited. Dylan was hoping that none of the prisoners would indicate who he was; after all, he had the most famous face in the Known Worlds.

The man to Dylan's left started to talk to the man standing next to him, and he was suddenly attacked by one of the guards and was beaten severely. The man who he was talking to protested the beating but he wasn't beaten, he was just was summarily executed on the spot. Again, the guards spoke not a word. The prisoners were horrified by the two incidents. They just waited, tense and afraid of what their future, if they had a future, would bring.

They waited and waited for at least an hour without anything happening. The room was very warm and the aroma of so many unwashed bodies was making some of the prisoners retch while others simply passed out. Those that passed out were executed.

Finally, there was a commotion at the single entrance to the room and they saw one of the aliens enter. The guards all came to attention and saluted with both arms raised over their heads. The alien leader didn't acknowledge them but stepped up on a podium of sorts that was arranged there earlier.

The lead alien took off the helmet that covered his face and they all had their first look at their captors. It turned out that 'he' turned out to be a 'she,' a blonde with beautiful human features. But that is where her beauty ended. One look into her eyes told the assembled captives that they held no mercy, only malevolence. She was tall and slim and her arms looked well muscled which indicated lots of practice in working out or battle.

"Prisoners, slaves. You have been brought here for culling. Those of you we deem to keep will be transferred to one of our mines, those we do not will be eliminated," she said, with the calmness of someone giving the daily weather report.

A murmur went through the crowd of prisoners. The alien woman screamed, "Silence! There will be silence! If any of you say another word, you will be eliminated where you stand as had been demonstrated to your feeble minds before!" she finished glaring with a cold fury. "Now you will stand before me by fours. Move, this instant," she yelled.

Four of the prisoners stood before her and she carefully examined them. She chose three to go to the right and one to the left. She quickly went through the crowd of beings, including Rhade and Dylan, who were told to stand on the right. When she finished there were about sixty men on the right and about fifteen on the left. The leader nodded to the guards and they opened fire on the men on the left, killing them all.

"Now that we have this business out of the way, you will be taken to the showers. I am sick and tired of your stench. Once you are showered and dressed, you will be taken back to your cells where you will await our arrival at the mining planet of Karasim. There you will disembark and the mining manager will assign you to a work detail. If you work hard you will live, failing that you will die." With that she turned on her heels and left the room.

After the showers, Dylan and Rhade felt much better. Both men were fastidious in their personal grooming and being forced to be dirty didn't sit well with them. When they were back in their cells, they could finally talk about their circumstances. Neither man had ever encountered beings such as their captors.

"What do you make of them Dylan?" asked Rhade.

"I'm trying to figure out why they are so closed and unresponsive to negotiation. If I remember my ancient history, their society, what we've seen of it, seems to resemble those of the ancient Spartans. One thing is crystal clear though, they do not value life, at least our lives, at all."

"I had to really control myself not to fight them Dylan. I could barely endure those executions," finished Rhade with pure seething rage in his voice.

"I know how you feel, but Telemachus, you must control your anger regardless of what happens because the alternative is your execution."

"I know, but I think this was a bad idea, Dylan. I mean getting captured."

"I'm beginning to agree with you. Nothing is ever easy," Dylan said under his breath. "Why don't we try to get some sleep while we can. We don't know what's ahead of us."

"Agreed," said Rhade. Both men lay down and both managed to fall asleep fairly quickly.

Khalya was pacing back and forth in her quarters. Try as she might, she just couldn't sleep. There had been no word of Dylan and Telemachus for several days. The Commonwealth didn't have a clue whether they were alive or dead or captured. Her children were sound asleep when finally Khalya had had enough of her pacing. "Andromeda," she called.

"Yes Khalya," Andromeda said kindly, "How may I help you?"

"I can't stand it in here any longer, Rommie. Would you please keep an eye on the kids and notify me if they wake up?"

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah," she said bitterly, "bring back Dylan."

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that," and holo-Rommie dematerialized.

She left her quarters and walked toward the Obs Deck. It was two o'clock in the morning and she hoped no one else had insomnia like her. She just wanted to be alone with her misery. The tears started in the corridor before she even reached her destination and her vision was blurred when she entered the large room with the spectacular view of the universe. At first she didn't notice Beka as she was sitting on the bench in front of the huge window, but Beka noticed her. She was crying like Khalya was and neither had any doubt as to the cause. They didn't say a word but just hugged each other and sat down still holding each other, both of them crying. After a few minutes they let go, but sat close to each other, sharing their sorrow. Beka said, "We should go after them and rescue them, the way they did when we were kidnapped."

"That would be a terrible idea girls," said Khalya's mother. They didn't hear her come in but now she was standing right next to them. "You have absolutely no idea where they are and even if you did, how to free them. Remember none of our weapons have been effective against their shields. And above all other considerations, you both have children who need their mothers. Just the other day little Telemachus was crying for his daddy. Only you, as their mothers, can comfort and reassure them."

"I agree with Lydia," said Trance, coming out of the shadows from behind the plant stand in front of which the women were sitting. "Beka, Khalya, unlike when the two of you were kidnapped, I can sense nothing in the future, except hope. It is all I can offer the two of you right now, that and friendship, and perhaps a shoulder to cry on," she said gently.

Beka said, "I appreciate your advice, both of you," she looked between Lydia and Trance. "You are both probably right, especially about the kids. It's just that I feel as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. For the first time I found a man who truly loves me and doesn't want to leave me, but now circumstances have ripped him from me. I guess I just don't know how to cope. I feel the wind completely knocked out of me."

Lydia walked over to Beka and gave her a gentle hug. Then standing up, holding both of Beka's hands in hers, she said, "My dear, if you ever need a mother to talk to or just be with, I offer myself as a very willing surrogate. After having ten children, I would say I'm pretty good at offering comfort and perhaps even advice," she smiled. Beka just looked at her and then she fiercely hugged her and started crying again in earnest. Lydia just took her in her arms and rocked her until her tears subsided.

Khalya watched her mother comfort Beka, and she was glad of it. Beka clearly needed the comfort a mother could bring in trying times. Only the Divine knew how many times she, herself, had been to her parents' quarters since Dylan had left. It was almost like regressing into childhood again with mother kissing the hurt and making it feel better.

Trance sat down next to Khalya and smiled at her. "Khalya, I know it is hard to believe but please try. They will succeed in what they are doing, I'm sure of it. I would feel it if anything had happened to them, and like I said before I do feel hope. You must hold on to that, fiercely," she finished.

"I will try Trance, and thank you," she smiled at the golden alien. "Does anyone feel like a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"I'm in," said Beka, much calmer now.

"So am I," smiled Lydia.

"Me too!" said Trance. They all walked together to the nearest mess hall and sat down with their coffee cups around one of the tables, enjoying each other's company and the friendship that bound them together.

Suddenly they heard Andromeda announce on the ship wide communication system, "All senior personnel to Command immediately," she announced.

Beka, Trance, and Khalya jumped up as one and ran full speed toward Command. Before leaving the mess hall, Khalya turned around at the doorway however and said, "I love you mom. Thanks."

When they arrived in Command, Beka asked," Okay Andromeda, what is the important news?"

"It is good news Beka, we have received recent intelligence from High Guard Command, that they think the computer viruses all of you developed are finally taking effect. Several enemy ships on the periphery of the main attacking forces were destroyed. Whatever the cause, let's hope our good luck will continue," she finished showing a big smile, the first in quite awhile.

"That is fantastic!" said Beka happily.

"But wait a minute Beka," Khalya said, "Do you realize that Dylan and Telemachus could be on one of those ships? They did say they were trying for the periphery of the main fleet."

"Damn, damn, damn," Beka said. "I didn't think of that.

"Even when we win, we lose," said Khalya dejectedly. "I'm going back to Obs Deck Beka," she said and walked out of Command.

When she arrived back on Obs Deck, she sat down on the bench and just stared out at the beauty of space. She remembered her wedding day, which had taken place in this spot. She remembered how happy she had been, of how handsome Dylan had been standing in his dress uniform waiting for her as she walked with Shamus through the military arch. And she remembered the magical week of their honeymoon. Ordinarily, the view cheered her but now she actually ached with missing Dylan and worrying about his safety. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, followed by several more powerful ones. The pain was so excruciating that she almost passed out. She felt her water break, and she was completely panicked. She was alone and she certainly couldn't make it to medical. She knew it was way too early for the baby to come. The next set of contractions was so powerful that she doubled over, lost her balance, and fell off the bench she was sitting on. Finally, before passing out, she called through the agony, "Andromeda, please help us, help my baby."

"Shipwide! There is a medical emergency on Obs Deck. Trance and Drs Archer, please report there at once. It is Khalya!"

The next few hours were a blur. She came in and out of consciousness and felt herself floating in a fog of pain and she kept calling for Dylan. She vaguely heard her mother's voice saying, "I'm here with you honey, you will be all right. Just hang on!" and she felt a cool cloth on her forehead. Another powerful set of contractions gripped her and she screamed out in pain. As woozy as she was, she realized this was no ordinary birth pain. She had given birth to three healthy babies and she knew this was different. After a horrendous crescendo of pain, she heard Trance's voice from very far away saying, "I'm so sorry, but the baby is stillborn," she said sadly. With that Khalya lost consciousness.

Many hours later, Khalya woke up from the drug-induced sleep her mother had placed her in. "Where am I?" she asked looking around. "What happened?"

She saw her mother, father, and the whole inner circle of Andromeda's crew including Harper sitting or standing by her bedside.

"My love, I'm afraid you had a miscarriage," said her father gently. "The baby was stillborn," he said sadly. "You also hemorrhaged very badly. If we weren't on Andromeda, you might not have made it."

Khalya just lay back down on the bed and started crying. "I murdered my own baby because of all my worrying. You should have just let me die. I deserve it," she cried.

"Nonsense," said her mother, "you didn't cause this. These awful things happen more often than they should, sometimes for no reason that we can understand. It is true stress can exacerbate it, but my dear you are worried about your husband. That is perfectly natural and understandable. Please do not beat yourself up for this. There can still be other babies. Your body didn't suffer any permanent damage. Now you must sleep; it is very necessary to rebuild your strength."

Just then Melanie Harper walked in with her children. They cried out with joy upon seeing their mother.

"Mama, mama," cried Daniel and little 'T', "Mama are you sick?" asked Daniel suspiciously.

"Just a little," said Khalya as she turned to embrace her boys. Melanie gently lowered little Stephanie from her arms and the baby just put her tiny arms around her mother's neck. Khalya deeply inhaled Stephanie's baby scent and started crying again, but this time with happiness at having her children around her. "You guys will have to be at Aunt Melanie's for a little while longer, but I promise to get better as fast as I can."

Melanie said, "and of course we will visit your mama every day," she smiled.

"Thank you Melanie, I just don't know what I'd do without you," said Khalya gratefully.

"Okay munchkins, let's go. Your mother needs her rest. See you tomorrow," and she left with the children.

The visit was like a balm on Khalya's spirit and she smiled at all of her friends. "I want to thank all of you too for being here for me."

"Of course we would be here," said Beka. "We are Andromeda and we take care of our own."

Dr. Lydia Archer said, "It is time for Khalya get some healing rest. I will notify all of you when she wakes up, either later today or tomorrow."

They took the hint to leave and wished her well as they filed out.

The next day Khalya felt much better and her mother and Trance told her it would be okay for her to go back to her quarters. Her mother volunteered to stay with her for a few days to look after her and to make sure she didn't overdo things. On their way there, Khalya asked, "Has there been any news about the boys?"

Trance said, "No there hasn't, but apparently, your virus has taken off like gang busters among the enemy ships. They are dropping like flies."

"Oh, I see," was her only comment.

"He will come back to you safely," said Trance.

"I hope so, Trance I hope so."

Once again the door to their cell opened and their guards ushered Dylan and Rhade out into the corridor. They walked back to the large room where the 'culling' took place. When the room filled with prisoners, the same woman they saw before came in and announced, "We have arrived at Karasim," she said without any preliminaries. "You will be taken planetside within the hour. Work well and live. No disobedience will be tolerated. We do not believe in punishment. If we see any disobedience, you will die." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

True to the woman's word, they were transported down to Karasim's surface on several shuttles. The sight they beheld astonished all the prisoners. The planet's surface was one giant open strip-mine with no amenities visible whatever, except for some crude buildings on the periphery of the mines. They saw thousands upon thousands of slaves laboring in Karasim's scorching hot sun. They were herded toward one of the ramshackle buildings and a grim looking overseer stepped in front of the group.

"On your faces," he yelled at them, "On your faces in the dirt."

One older man failed to move fast enough to suit the overseer and he shot him without even batting an eye.

"This is your first and only lesson in obedience, creatures!" That can easily be your fate if you don't comply instantly! If you have any questions, the proper position to follow is: you get down on one knee, you bend your head, and you reach out with your right hand. It is up to your betters' whether or not they choose to answer you. If you have not received a response in ten seconds, you will withdraw and continue with your assignment. Anyone heard complaining will be shot! Now go to that long building over there to receive your assignments. Go!

While walking over to the designated building, Rhade whispered to Dylan, "cheerful lot, aren't they?

"Real party animals."

They reached the designated building and got behind a long line of men to receive their assignment. It took over two hours, standing in the hot sun to reach the front of the line. More than two-dozen of the hundreds of men standing with them fainted from the heat. They were summarily executed on the spot. Other men were then procured to remove the bodies.

Finally, after having to endure the horror show, they reached the head of the line. The overseer took one look at their tall, strong, healthy bodies and indicated that they should proceed to the nearest mine entrance that led below ground. They were actually grateful since it took them out of the hot sun.

It turned out the mine produced Tarilinum, a key ingredient for producing anti-matter for power. That answered the question as to why the aliens were on this planet. Apparently their ships required a great deal of anit-matter to power them. They were given tools with which to work and were shoved toward a shaft going off to the left from the main mine. They didn't have to walk far into the mineshaft before they reached their destination. About ten men were laboring hard at the end of the shaft being supervised by a guard, who indicated that they should start work immediately.

It was hard, back-braking work. Within just a few minutes their bodies were covered in sweat. It seemed their shift lasted for an eternity before they heard a peculiar whistle-type noise and all the men stopped working. They all turned around and started walking slowly toward the entrance. Finally, Dylan figured out what has been bothering him other than the brutality since they arrived. It was the silence! He hadn't heard any of the prisoners talking. Apparently that right was reserved only for the overseers. Once they made their way to the entrance, all the men picked a spot to sit down and rest. It was almost dark already, and several torches were lit around the encampment. Dylan saw one of the men who made planet side with his group walk up slowly to an overseer and asked, "Is there a building where we can sleep sir?" He was killed instantly, and the overseer viciously kicked his body aside. Then another man from Dylan's and Rhade's workgroup assumed the servile position for a question and the overseer recognized him by tapping him on the shoulder. "What do you want slave?"

"My lord, would you please tell us where we may sleep?"

"Where you presently stand, slave. Now don't ask me any more stupid questions! I will give all of you one last reminder," he said, "there will be no talking of any kind. Other vermin such as yourselves will bring food to you in a little while, which incidentally you do not deserve." With that he left them sitting on the ground and walked toward one of the dilapidated buildings. Apparently that is where the guards ate and slept. Dylan and Rhade lay down on the ground while they waited for their food and water. Every muscle in their bodies ached. They were both strong but neither man was used to the manual labor that was now forced upon them. They saw three slaves make their way toward them hauling a large kettle and smaller dishes, which they passed out to the hungry men. They were each given a small plastic bowl with a small spoon with which to eat their meager meal. As soon as they were finished, they lay down and fell instantly asleep.

It seemed that it was only a couple of hours into the night when the whistle which stopped their work, signaled them awake. The three slaves that brought them their tasteless supper, now brought them a tasteless breakfast. As the sun started to rise over the horizon, the guard indicated they were to go back to the mine for another day of back-braking work.

Afraid to talk, Dylan and Rhade communicated with each other through the written word. Each man found a small stick with which they wrote in the dirt and they passed their comments back and forth when the guard wasn't looking. This was a nerve-wracking activity since to get caught would mean both their deaths. However tense the situation was, they managed to communicate to each other that they would try and escape two nights hence.

On the appointed night the two men waited anxiously for the camp to fall asleep. There were only a few guards posted and those were more anxious to play some kind of card game with each other than watch the prisoners. When the time was right Dylan and Telemachus made their move. They rose silently and made their way toward the small mountain the mine was in. They skirted the base and followed all the shadows. Dylan wanted to check out one of the wooden buildings for intelligence purposes before they left the camp. When they made it to one of the outlying buildings' windows, they peeked in. What they saw in there made them both ill. As far as they knew there were only male prisoners in the camp, but they were wrong. Inside the building about thirty women and girls, some as young as six years of age to mature women were being systematically gang-raped by the guards. Some were being subjected to horrific mutilation. After awhile every woman just seemed to go numb. When the guards were through with them the women just sat on the rough wooden floor and hugged themselves in abject misery. Their guards looked as if they thoroughly enjoyed not only the sexual humiliation they inflicted but the pain and suffering they caused as well. Dylan pulled away from the window seething and shaking with pure rage.

"Those disgusting, cowardly bastards," he whispered, "I want to kill them all. As the Divine is my witness, they will pay!" He started to get up, making as if he was going to go in there by himself and wipe out the monsters. Rhade grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

"Think Dylan," he whispered. "There are over fifty armed men in there, we wouldn't stand a chance."

After cooling down a little, Dylan said, "You're right of course. But I promise you I will come back with a Lancer regiment behind me, and wipe those bastards from existence!"

They got up and started walking again toward the transporter field where they landed, hoping to steal a ship. They were in luck because five transports plus, a fighter were on the field and all of them looked unguarded. The aliens seemed smug about their abilities to keep their prisoners in line and therefore didn't bother posting guards. Still keeping to the shadows they started making their way toward the fighter when Rhade pulled on Dylan's shirt and indicated they should hide immediately. A couple of seconds later they both heard the crying of a small child and then a sharp slap. A big brute of a guard was dragging a small girl of about four or five years of age with him.

"Don't you cry little bitch! Even though your parents are dead I will take care of you real good!" He snickered at that statement. "You and I are going to have a special party in the transport over there. Believe me you will like it," he laughed to himself again.

"Or not," said Dylan, and proceeded to hit the guard full in the face which contained all the rage he'd stored up for his ilk after seeing their treatment of the women back at the camp. The guard went flying and hit his head on the tarmac splitting if wide open. "Have a good party in hell," hissed Dylan.

Rhade had a hold of the little girl and was stroking her hair tenderly. "Don't be afraid little one, you are safe with us." The child was slowly calming down when she saw that these men were different from the one's that killed her parents.

"I want my mama," she said desperately.

"I know you do love, but unfortunately that isn't possible. We will take you back to where we live and our wives will take good care of you. In the meanwhile, you must be very, very quiet and very brave because we are trying to escape these evil people. Can we count on you?" he smiled.

"Yes," she said in a tiny voice, nodding her head.

"Alright, let's go then," said Dylan. He picked up the dead guard and dragged him along. They carefully boarded the fighter and to their relief found it totally empty.

They performed all the necessary preliminary tests in preparation for take off and were ready in a few minutes. Rhade took the pilot's seat and Dylan had the small girl in his lap. His heart constricted at the sight of the frightened child. She could easily have been his Stephanie, or one of the boys. In an effort to distract her, Dylan asked, "What is your name little one?"

"It's Katie. My mommy and daddy called me Katie."

"That is a very beautiful name," Dylan smiled at her. "My name is Dylan, and that is Telemachus," he said, indicating Rhade.

"Dylan and 'Machus?"

"Close enough love," Dylan smiled. "Now we are going to take off very fast, so you hold on."

True to Dylan's words, Telemachus took off into the inky, star-filled sky and broke orbit within minutes. They were not pursued so they made it to the nearest slip point easily. After traveling in slipstream for a couple of hours, they made it safely to the vicinity of Tarn Vedra. They called the planetary Home Guard to indicate to them they weren't the enemy but High Guard returned from a recon mission with a stolen ship and asked for Admiral Taylor to be notified to meet them. Nevertheless, when they landed at the High Guard's spaceport, they were surrounded by dozens of slipfighters with their weapons trained on them.

Admiral Taylor was waiting and was surprised that the two men had a child with them. He could see the child's figure, though not her features, outlined in the cockpit of the alien fighter, parked about fifty yards down the tarmac. He looked at them quizzically and Dylan just said, "long story sir." Taylor indicated that they should follow him to a small, secure building just off the landing field. There, they briefed the admiral on what happened, and more importantly, what they learned. They told Taylor about the corpse of the alien they brought along in the stolen fighter and the admiral indicated to one of his aides to take care of it.

"Well you boys accomplished what you set out to do. As always, the Commonwealth owes both of you a great debt. Since you Dylan, are an admiral already, I cannot promote you further, but you Telemachus, I will promote to Captain. After a couple of weeks of special liberty to spend with your families, meet me back at headquarters for the ceremony. I will be in touch. Now go home to your wives," he smiled.

"Thank you sir," said Dylan.

"Thank you sir," said Telemachus.

When their slip fighter was approaching Andromeda, a surprised AI greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome home Admiral, and CDR Rhade. I'm glad you both made it home safe and well. I will announce your arrival to Khalya and Beka. They will be overjoyed to hear you're back."

"Don't do that Andromeda," said Dylan. "We want it to be a surprise," he smiled.

"Aye sir! I will not say a word."

Before they landed inside Andromeda's hangar, they decided that Dylan would take Katie with him to meet Khalya. They would decide later what her final fate would be. Since it was in the middle of the night aboard the ship, Dylan and Katie didn't meet anyone in the corridors leading to his quarters. When Dylan stepped into his cabin the lights were off so he ordered them up to twenty-five percent. He went into his bedroom and saw that Khalya was asleep, although restlessly tossing back and forth.

He leaned over the bed and called, "Khalya, Khalya," shaking her gently so as not to startle her awake.

Suddenly his wife was wide-awake, took one look at him and launched herself into his arms, crying "You're alive, alive, alive."

"Yes I am," he smiled at her, "and if you give me any more such wonderful welcomes, I might have to go away more often."

"Don't you even joke about that," pouted Khalya in mock distress.

"Khalya, I have a confession to make," said Dylan. "I brought back another 'woman' with me," he smiled.

"What!?" Suddenly she noticed a small girl standing wide-eyed in the doorway. "And who is this?" she asked looking toward the little girl.

"This is Katie," smiled Dylan. "Katie, this is Khalya, my wife."

"Hello," answered Katie shyly. She just didn't know what to do in this strange new world she found herself in and all the strange people she was meeting. The stress of the past few hours finally got to her and she started crying.

"Oh baby," said Khalya jumping out of bed and running across the room to take the child into her arms. "You'll be okay. I promise you that no one will hurt you here. Are you hungry angel?" Katie nodded, somewhat comforted in Khalya's gentle embrace. "Alright then, come with me and we will take care of that right now. Do you like cereal?"

"Yes."

While the little girl was eating hungrily, Khalya asked Dylan how he happened to be with the child.

"I'll tell you later," he looked at her significantly, slightly shaking his head in the negative.

Khalya understood and when the little one finished eating, she asked her, "Would you like a warm bath Katie?" The small girl shook her head in the affirmative and Khalya took her into the bathroom, where she washed the tired child in wonderfully warm lavender-scented water. Katie was yawning and rubbing her eyes by the time Khalya toweled her off with a big, fluffy towel. Khalya had earlier asked Andromeda to send Rommie to their quarters with clothes appropriate for the little girl, along with nightwear. She dressed Katie in the soft pajamas and picked her up and took her to the couch in Dylan's office.

"This will have to do for tonight love," she said as she tucked her in. "Tomorrow we will find a bed and then you can sleep in the same room as my children sleep in."

Katie asked, "Are you an Angel?"

"Oh no, smiled Khalya tenderly at the child. "I'm just a woman."

"You and Dylan are nice, so is 'Machus."

"Thank you love." Khalya kissed her. "Now try to sleep. I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

It wasn't long before Katie nodded off and was sound asleep in minutes.

Khalya walked into her and Dylan's bedroom and found Dylan already in bed. Khalya got in next to him and ordered the lights off. "Now tell me how you happened to come home with that little child?" she asked. When Dylan told her Katie's story and the fate of the women in the camp they were in, Khalya was horrified.

"As brutal as the Nietzcheans were when I was a slave, they never, ever attacked little children. I didn't think this was even possible," she finished shuddering.

"I'm afraid it is possible," said Dylan, and he proceeded to tell her about what happened to him and Rhade from the time they were captured to Katie's rescue and their escape.

"Oh Dylan," she hugged him. "The things that you go through. At least now we will have the ship to study and the alien's body. But l want to forget all that for now, I just want to concentrate on having you home, in my arms," she kissed him.

"It was the thought of coming home to you and the children that kept me going," he said huskily.

They kissed each other passionately, and soon the universe ceased to exist for them. Only the love they were giving to each other existed and mattered. They made love throughout the night as if they were on their honeymoon. Only toward morning did they finally fall asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

When they woke in the morning, showered and dressed, Khalya called Dylan to the small kitchenette and asked him to sit down, while she offered him some tea. "I have some very sad news to tell you," she said hesitantly.

"Sad news? What is it?"

"Dylan, I'm afraid I lost the baby," she said.

"Lost the…but how, when?"

"I think it was the stress I was under worrying about you. My mother says that these things just happen sometime for no reason, but I still think it was the stress. I could barely eat or sleep while you were gone, imagining all sorts of horrible things happening to you. I'm so sorry," she hung her head.

Dylan got up and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry too that the baby is gone, but your mother is right Khalya. Don't beat yourself up for this. It was simply meant to be. I love you." They stood there holding each other for a while until they heard the kids stirring in the other room. After getting the boys and Stephanie up and dressed, they were ready to go to the mess hall when Khalya remembered Katie. She ran into Dylan's office only to find Katie sitting on the couch, sucking her thumb, and crying quietly with huge teardrops running down her face.

"Good morning little love," said Khalya, going over to the little girl. Choosing to ignore the tears for the moment, she took the little orphan in her arms and rocked her gently for a few moments. "Katie, are you hungry?" When the little one nodded she said, "Let's get you dressed then and we can go eat. You can also meet my children."

No sooner was Katie dressed when Daniel and little Telemachus came running into Dylan's office. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the strange little girl their mother was attending to.

"Who is this mommy?" asked Daniel, enchanted with the stranger.

"This is Katie, boys," answered Khalya.

"Why is she here, mama?" asked Telemachus.

"Because she needed help. Your daddy and your uncle Telemechus rescued her and brought her home with them last night."

"Can we keep her?" asked Daniel hopefully.

"We will see. Now say hello to Katie my little men," smiled Khalya.

Dylan walked in carrying Stephanie and asked, "Is everybody ready to go eat?"

After breakfast when the children were occupied with their studies or were playing, Dylan asked Khalya, "So what do you think we should do with Katie?" According what we overheard from the guard while he was dragging her to the transports, her parents are both dead. However, I don't know if we should take his word for it."

"For now, I think we should keep her," smiled Khalya. "Daniel is already smitten with her and Telemachus follows where his brother leads. But perhaps we should send out a message with her photo and see if anyone recognizes her."

"That's a good idea. I'll take care of it this morning. Are you going down to Tarn Vedra to see what they've dug up about the fighter and the dead guard?" asked Dylan.

"I was planning on it. I'm curious to see what makes these aliens so invulnerable."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then. Love you."

"Love you too!"

When Khalya walked into the lab on Tarn Vedra, she felt a sense of excitement, where before an air of discouragement reigned. Harper ran up to her when he saw her enter and said, "Khalya, I think we've got the bastards! I think we just need a little more time and they'll be running from us for a change!"

"You found out that much in such short a time?"

"Yeah. That ship Dylan and Telemachus brought back gave us the answers we've been seeking. The key thing we discovered so far is that they are using a constantly changing 'negative' teseract to enhance their shields. The rest of the technology is pretty much the same you and I invented for the shielding."

"Negative teseracts?" asked Khalya, "but how can that be?"

"Come. I'll show you," said Shamus eagerly. "It will really blow your mind." With that the two scientists put their heads together and proceeded to work in earnest. All the other scientists in the room surrounded them and occasionally offered suggestions which helped them make the needed progress more rapidly. In short order they perfected the technology to give protection to their own ships while disabling the enemy's defenses. A great whoop of joy greeted their success. There wasn't a single being in that laboratory that hadn't suffered the loss of a loved one or friend or a colleague to the alien invaders. Now at last they knew they could give the High Guard a fighting chance. Admiral Taylor was officially notified and he was expected shortly. Khalya radioed up to Andromeda with the good news and requested Dylan's and their friends' presence for the demonstration of the weapon. Dylan, along with Telemachus, Rommie and Beka landed at the spaceport within twenty minutes of her call.

"Hey, leave the two of you in a room together for a few hours and all hell breaks loose," smiled Beka.

"You betcha! But this particular hell is for the invaders!" said Shamus.

Just then, Admiral Taylor along with other flag officers walked into the lab with a wide smile on his face. "I knew you could all do it," he beamed. "So let's see what you came up with."

Telemachus was elected to fly the alien fighter with its shielding full on, while a High Guard slip fighter equipped with the counter-weapon stalked him. Within seconds everyone could see the alien fighter shudder and start to lose altitude. Obviously the slip fighter didn't use it's weapon at full power, otherwise the alien craft would have crashed. After Telemachus landed his wounded fighter he walked back to where everyone was waiting and cheering at their success.

"I guess our defenses are a go!" he said, shaking Khalya and Shamus' hand as well as his own brother's. "I've never been so happy to lose in my entire life."

Admiral Taylor got up on a small podium his staff had set up, and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Congratulations are in order to everyone who worked on this project. To you Dylan and Telemachus for being incredibly brave and bringing back the alien craft at a great risk to your lives, the words thank you seem inadequate. To those of you who put in countless hours trying to solve the mystery of the alien shielding, thank you. This is an awesome demonstration of what a united people focused on one purpose can accomplish. Long live the Systems Commonwealth!"

"Long live the Systems Commonwealth," came the reply from the assembled beings.

"I am holding a required meeting with all flag officers present and their staff in two hours. Captain Valentine I especially require your presence along with CDR Rhade's. Once again, thank you to all." With that the Admiral stepped down and headed back to High Guard Headquarters.

Dylan suggested to his crew that they should go to dinner before the admiral's meeting. He had a feeling it might be a long one. They had a great meal at the steak house near High Guard headquarters and were in Admiral Taylor's office right on time at the appointed hour.

Before the meeting started, Admiral Taylor promoted Telemachus to the rank of Captain with Beka pinning the captain's pip at his neck. Afterwards she kissed him proudly. But the admiral wasn't done. He asked, "Admiral Dylan Hunt and Captain Telemachus Rhade, attention to orders!" Both men snapped to full attention. "Due to your exceptional heroism in bringing back the alien and his fighter and thus helping to solve the mystery of their shielding, it is my great pleasure to award you both the Order of the Vedran Empress with Galactic cluster. As this is the highest award that can be given to military personnel, it is my very great honor to be able to award it to you both. Congratulations gentlemen." He saluted them both and they in turn saluted him. "Now, I believe we have a long meeting ahead of us to draw up battle plans against the invaders." Everyone then followed Admiral Taylor into the conference room.

A week later, the High Guard was able to muster almost as many ships as attacked the World Ship and the Abyss for their counterstrike against the invading aliens. Dylan and Rhade warned the fleet that there might be prisoners aboard the ships so the decision was made to board them rather than blow them up outright. When all was in readiness the fleet began to move to confront the invaders. As usual Andromeda was in the lead equipped with both the new offensive and defensive weapons. The children were left on Tarn Vedra in the care of Khalya's parents and Melanie's.

They didn't have to travel more than three slip jumps from Tarn Vedra before they encountered the alien fleet. No sooner did the two fleets sight each other than the battle began in earnest. The enemy didn't try any evasive maneuvers secure in the arrogance of their superior firepower. Of course their illusion evaporated after their first 'mother ship' was disabled and boarded by High Guard Lancers. After that each enemy ship fell like dominoes. The hand-to-hand fighting was pretty intense once the Lancers were on board, but to their surprise, the prisoners, whom they freed, also pitched in and no single battle lasted too long. With only minimal losses the battle was won in short order. The aliens were shell shocked that such 'inferior' beings actually defeated them.

Admiral Taylor oversaw the disposition of the enemy prisoners of war, and he decided they should be relocated, far, far away. They were to be taken over six months travel time via slipstream to a very distant galaxy and left on an M-class planet, deprived of course of any slip stream capability. They were to be overseen by a rotating group of guards so they wouldn't be tempted to build a new fleet.

On their way back to Tarn Vedra, Dylan made a stop at the prison planet Karasim where he and Rhade had been held, and true to his word, his first act was to take a Lancer regiment and free the women and children from their house of horrors as well as the rest of the prisoners. They dropped the women and girls off at Sinti in the care of trained therapists at the Wayist Hospital where they would receive all necessary care.

Once reunited with their families and back on Andromeda the 'inner circle' held a celebration dinner with family. Just as they sat down to their meal, Dylan's aide interrupted. "Sir, I beg your pardon, but Admiral Taylor and his wife are here to see you.

"Show them in," said Dylan, getting up from his chair. He was wondering why the Admiral paid them such an unusual visit.

When his distinguished guests entered the mess hall, Dylan greeted them politely.

"Admiral, what brings you to Andromeda and would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Dylan forgive us for interrupting your family time, but we had to see for ourselves. That All-Commonwealth message you sent out about the little girl you came back with, well my wife thinks it might be our niece, the daughter of my wife's youngest sister, Emily. May we meet her?

"Certainly, sir," said Dylan and walked over to Katie and took her by the hand to meet their guests.

As soon as Katie saw the admiral and his wife, she squealed in joy, "Aunt Laney, Uncle Kevin!" and she ran to throw herself into her aunt's welcoming arms.

"Katie, darling, oh my poor darling," said Laney Taylor embracing the child tightly. "I'm so glad we found you. Do you want to come home with us?"

Katie only nodded vigorously and hugged her aunt around the neck.

"Dylan, how can we thank you for bringing her home to us. We've been worried sick when we couldn't reach my wife's sister no matter how many messages we sent. Now unfortunately we know why they didn't answer. But tell me, how did you happen on Katie?"

"Sir, I think we better step out into the corridor for that," said Dylan quietly and steered the admiral toward the door. Outside he told him how he and Rhade found Katie.

"Oh my God," said Taylor. "Dylan we owe you a personal debt for rescuing her. I don't even want to think about what might have happened to her.

"The pleasure was ours. She is a lovely child."

Dylan and the admiral went back into the mess hall. The admiral and Mrs. Taylor thanked Dylan and Khalya for taking such good care of their niece and were making ready to leave. "Please wait a moment," said Khalya. "Let me run to our quarters to get some of Katie's clothes for you. I'm sure you don't have any on hand for a little girl." She was sad that Katie was being taken from them but happy that family claimed the child. She packed the few clothes in a small suitcase and handed it to the Admiral to carry while Katie clung to Mrs. Taylor.

"Good bye darling," said Khalya to the little girl and received a kiss in return. Then Katie motioned that she wanted to kiss Dylan good-bye as well. The new little family left Andromeda and its crew could finally eat in peace. Everyone that is, except Daniel.

"Aren't you hungry buddy?" asked Dylan.

"No," answered Daniel pouting.

"Are you upset about something?"

"Yes I am. You shouldn't have given Katie away," he said angrily.

"Daniel's in love! Daniel's in love!" teased little Telemachus.

"Ah darling, Katie wanted to go with her family. It wouldn't have been right to force her to stay. Besides, when we are down on Tarn Vedra, you can go and visit her," said Khalya.

"Really?"

"Of course love."

"Okay then." And he stuck his tongue out at little T. This elicited an almost hysterical guffaw from big Telemachus. He was laughing so hard he almost cried. The rest of the 'family' just smiled at the silly antics of both the big and the little kids.

After they finished eating Dylan asked the adults to stay and sent the kids to their various quarters on the ship under the supervision of Maria bots. After the kids left, he said. "I wanted to call a meeting with all of you and this is as good a time as any."

"Oh, oh! I feel an important speech coming on!" smirked Harper.

"As a matter of fact it is important. I think we have concluded our journey of exploration and not too many people would want to go back including myself. How many of you feel the same way?" he asked.

Everyone around the table concurred.

"I have an idea then. The Commonwealth had been very generous with all of us in giving us our land grants. Truth be told I would miss all of you terribly if we split up again. I consider every one of you family—even you Shamus," he smiled.

"He, he, he," answered Harper.

"I propose we build a very large house where all the land parcels meet. I even thought about the building's shape—which should be in the shape of a wheel. There should be a large, round common area at the center with hallways leading off of it like spokes on a wheel. Each hallway leading to private quarters would be private, sacrosanct, just like your quarters on the Andromeda except much larger. In the common area we could see each other as often or as few times as we felt like. The one thing I insist on is that whatever decision you come up with, that it be unanimous, otherwise there isn't a point. So what do you all think about it?

Everyone looked around the table, and smiles were being born on all their faces. "Dylan, this just might be the best idea I ever heard, said Telemachus."

"So you wouldn't miss your family?" asked Beka.

"I have my family," he said. "You and the children, and my Andromeda family. I have everything I need right here. Besides, they could always visit."

Shamus looked at Melanie quizzically and asked, "So what do you think hon?"

"I think it is a fabulous idea. I've grown so close to all of you that the idea of not seeing you everyday fills me with sadness. I know the boys would miss Daniel and little T tremendously. They've quite become the four musketeers," she finished smiling.

"What about you Khalya? What do you think?"

"I think now I know why I married you," she smiled. You are brilliant! I was already thinking about being separated from everyone. The idea of not seeing all of you daily wasn't making me very happy or optimistic about the future. It is a wonderful idea Dylan."

"Trance, what about you?"

"Well, I cannot live with you. I have to return to the nebula. But if all of you stayed here on Tarn Vedra, then it would make it very easy for me to visit," she smiled.

"And you Rommie. You get a vote in this as well. Would you prefer to live with us as well or be joined with an active duty starship for further adventures out there?"

"I knew this moment would come some day and I thought about it carefully. Dylan, I am a warship by nature and domesticity isn't really what I was designed for. But Andromeda is still your flagship, and even when they elect you First Triumvir, you will need a good AI for the First Triumvir's flagship. So, I've decided, for the time being I'd like to stay with all of you," she finished smiling.

"So it is unanimous then," beamed Dylan. Tomorrow I will hire an architect to meet with all of us so he could begin to draw up the plans.

While their new house was being built Dylan and his Andromeda family moved back into the Hunt's old house on Tarn Vedra. Khalya chose this time to bring up to Beka the subject of her mother.

"Beka, you still have three months to go in your pregnancy. Why don't you take this time to contact your mother and finally settle with her—whichever way it turns out."

"You know ever since my talk with you and Melanie a few months back, I realized that you guys were right, that I have to resolve my feelings one way or another. Although I told you that I didn't want anyone going with me, even Telemachus, I changed my mind and want Telemachus and you, my best friend to come along for support."

"So how are you going to go about this Beka?" asked Telemachus. "Do you have a plan?" It was one week later and they were getting ready to enter orbit around Odekirk.

"No. Not really. I just figured we'll play it by ear," said Beka. "I'm not even sure she would be willing to meet with me. After all, she hasn't even tried to contact me since I was seven," she answered bitterly.

"The important thing is that you try Beka," said Khalya. "This has to be resolved one way or another."

"Khalya would you mind going with Telemachus to her residence and ask her if she would be willing to meet with me? I don't think I can take an outright rejection face to face.

"Of course Beka, as you wish."

They landed at the bustling spaceport on the outskirts of Oldana, the capitol city of Odekirk.. Everywhere they saw construction taking place and the city itself was quite lovely, with lots of parks and beautiful buildings. The Senator Taliah's residence was located on a high hill overlooking the city. When Telemachus and Khalya signaled at the front gate of her home for attention, a tall, slim-looking man answered.

"How can I help you folks?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"We would like to see the Senator," said Rhade.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No we don't. This isn't a business matter, but highly personal. We are here about her daughter, Rebecca."

'Her daughter? Wait here please I'll be back shortly."

As the man entered the house, Khalya said to Telemachus, "Well we'll know shortly. If we are admitted, we'll know she is willing to talk. If not…"

"It will break Beka's heart," said Telemachus.

"Yes, I know."

The man returned quickly and asked them to follow him into the house. The inside was lovely. It wasn't ostentatious but it was furnished tastefully and elegantly in muted tones with an occasional splash of primary colors.

A tall, regal-looking blond woman was standing in the middle of the living room facing out toward some beautiful gardens instead of the entrance. But when she heard her visitors enter she turned around to look at them. Her face held no expression, of either malice or happiness. It was simply neutral as she sized up her visitors.

"Greetings Senator Taliah," said Rhade politely. He noted that Taliah resembled Beka a great deal and she had the same proud stance and fearless demeanor.

"And exactly who are you two and why are you here?" she asked.

"I am your daughter, Beka's husband. My name is Captain Telemachus Rhade, out of Majorum by Rhade. This woman with me is my wife's best friend, Dr. Khalya Hunt."

"And why is it that Beka isn't with you?"

"Frankly we didn't know what kind of reception you would give her so we volunteered to make first contact with you," answered Telemachus. "I didn't want my wife to be hurt by a direct rejection."

"And where is Beka now?"

"She is on her ship, the Eureka Maru, at the spaceport."

"She is still flying that old rattle trap?" she smiled for the first time.

"She loves her ship senator," said Khalya. "It holds a lot of pleasant memories for her."

"I bet it does," said Taliah in a non-committal voice. "Would you contact her then and inform her that she is welcome in my house, as are the two of you," she finished in a softer tone.

Telemachus contacted the Maru and gave Beka directions to her mother's house. Beka said she would be right there.

"Telemachus, I think I will walk back toward the Maru and escort Beka back here. I think she could use a friend," said Khalya.

"That is very good of you Khalya. Thank you."

"Telemachus would you sit down? I will let the housekeeper know I will have guests and have some refreshments prepared," said Taliah.

Khalya left, and met her friend half way up the hill to Taliah's house. It was obvious that Beka was extremely agitated and nervous. "How did she react to you," Beka stopped and asked her friend.

"She was…receptive to the idea of seeing you," said Khalya. "Although her demeanor was neutral throughout our whole conversation. I think she was in a bit of a shock hearing from you after all these years."

"So she wasn't friendly," said Beka gloomily.

"Beka, she is willing to talk to you. Let that be enough for now" said Khalya and grabbed both of Beka's shoulders. "It's going to be alright. Besides, Telemachus and I are right here with you," she finished smiling.

"Okay, I guess…"

They reached the Senator's house and the gate man was waiting for them. "Come on in ladies, come on in," he urged them. When Beka stepped into the house she stopped at the threshold. She saw her mother talking softly to her husband and they didn't hear the two women come in.

"Hello mother," said Beka, unable to keep a slight sneer out of her voice when using the word 'mother.'.

Taliah looked up then stood up and walked toward her daughter. Hello Beka. You have grown into a beautiful woman," she said, keeping her hands rigidly at her side.

"You haven't changed much from what I remember, but then it was so long ago!"

They kept staring at each other, not talking until Taliah said, "Why have you come to me Beka? Why now? Why here?"

"To get answers," said Beka simply. "To find out why you abandoned us when we needed you so! As you can see I'm pregnant with my second child. After I gave birth to my first, Ignatius Valentine Rhade, after I held him in my arms, a swarm of Magog couldn't separate me from him. I felt such overwhelming joy and love that he was my child that the thought of just abandoning him is a concept I cannot grasp. I want to know how you could and why," she finished.

Her mother just stared at her weighing her answer then apparently her mind made up she said," I'm afraid that requires a bit of an explanation. Why don't you join your husband on the couch and I'll attempt to answer your questions."

Beka and Taliah walked toward the conversation area and Beka sat down next to Telemachus, who put a protective arm around her. Taliah sat down in one of the two chairs facing the couch, while Khalya took the other one. They all looked toward the Senator to begin her explanation.

"Beka, when I met and married your father, I was a very young woman, eighteen years old in fact. My family was utterly opposed to my marriage due to your father's 'social' standing or lack thereof. They just couldn't see their daughter being married to a salvager. However I loved him with all my heart and I didn't care what they thought. Our marriage was strong and sound and very happy in those days. When I became pregnant with your brother Rafe and then you, I was the happiest woman in the universe as was your father. Believe it or not, I loved both of you to distraction. Then, when you were six years old, 'it' happened. We were parked at Topeka Drift and I asked your father to watch you and Rafe because I wanted to go clothes shopping for the two of you with a couple of toys thrown in. I visited several stores and was laden down with packages when I walked past an alley. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into that dark alley. My precious packages flew everywhere. A group of five thugs attacked me. They didn't want money, they wanted to rape me—and they did, over and over and over again. They put some sort of tape over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I couldn't even see their faces since they punched me in the face repeatedly so my eyes swelled up to the point I couldn't see anything." At this point Taliah spoke barely above a whisper. "Nearly four hours passed before they left me bruised, bleeding and battered. I had huge welts all over my body because they really enjoyed hurting me. I crawled out of the alley, my packages forgotten. A Good Samaritan passerby saw me and immediately called Drift Security and the Drift's medics. They rushed me to the infirmary where they said I had lost so much blood I would need repeated transfusions with syntho-blood. They called your father and he rushed to my side. At that point I couldn't have asked for a more attentive and sympathetic husband. Ignatius was horrified at what happened to me. After two weeks, when they finally released me from the clinic, we went back to the Maru and tried to start a normal life again. But for me it just didn't work. When your father approached me for sex I couldn't, I just couldn't. The normal feelings a woman has for her husband died inside of me in that alley. This went on for several months and your father was getting angrier and angrier, thinking I was doing this to him on purpose. We started to argue and fight over everything, even little things. Then I found out your father was having an affair with a waitress on Glenhurst Drift where we usually sold our salvage. That was the final straw for me. I felt completely betrayed by him, even though it was I denying him his marital rights. Our arguments and fights became daily, sometimes even hourly events. I saw no way out of the misery I was living in except leaving. I didn't have a job and I wasn't sure my family would take me back since they were so greatly opposed to me marrying your father in the first place. Although it broke my heart, I felt the best thing would be to leave you children in your father's care. I acknowledged that he was a good and loving father, so I felt safe in leaving the two of you with him. I always intended to come back and visit you but as time went by the thought of having to see your father again just became impossible for me. I kept putting it off and off and it just became easier to leave it alone. I'm sorry Beka, but after the passage of time, I became a coward. I was afraid to see you and Rafe because I figured you must hate me for abandoning you. And that is the answer to your questions," Taliah finished.

There was absolute silence in the room when Taliah finished her narrative. She looked defeated and hurt by having to relive the awful memory. Then she got up and walked up to Beka, and with tears in her eyes she bent down to embrace her daughter. "I am so sorry, my love. I am so sorry for hurting you. Please try to forgive me if you can, I beg you," she sobbed. At first Beka sat rigidly on the sofa, but then slowly, after giving a great sob of her own, she embraced her mother. They sat crying on the sofa, just holding each other for several minutes.

Khalya sat in her chair openly crying, both horrified at Taliah's tale and with happiness at their reconciliation. When finally the two women stopped crying, Taliah asked, "Please consider staying here, at least overnight, if you can. We have years and years to catch up on."

"I'm afraid we can't, …mom. I have to get back to my baby. Besides, when you attend the Conclave on Tarn Vedra, you can stay with us. That's where we live now when we aren't on the Andromeda."

"Oh yes the Andromeda…I followed your distinguished career on that wonderful ship with the great Captain Hunt."

"I am the Executive Officer of the Andromeda," Beka smiled proudly.

"What you all have accomplished in restoring the Systems Commonwealth is a debt no one can repay. I am so very proud of you daughter," and she kissed Beka.

"Mom, this is Khalya Hunt, my best friend, and she is Admiral Hunt's wife.

"I am honored to meet you Mrs. Hunt," smiled Taliah.

"The pleasure is mine," said Khalya, smiling back.

"Mom, I'm curious. Did you ever re-marry? Do I have any siblings?"

"No, my dear, I did not remarry. The idea of ever having relations with a man, any man, was abhorrent to me. I simply couldn't imagine it. I'm afraid I allowed politics to fill the void in my heart that the loss of my family left."

"I guess we have to be going now," said Beka. "Feel free to stay with us whenever you are on Tarn Vedra."

"I will. I am scheduled to attend the Conclave in three weeks time. I can hardly wait to see my grandson," she smiled.

"Good bye then," said Beka, followed by Telemachus and Khalya.

On their way back to the Maru, there was total silence. Both Rhade and Khalya wanted to hear Beka say something, but she waited until they were on her ship. "Well, I expected to hear some sort of explanation, but not this. I actually feel sorry for her now and understand how she could do what she did. However, I hated her for such a long time I think that will take some time to dissipate."

"I think she understands that Beka," said Khalya. "But I think she is truly sorry and I think she does love you Beka. It will take a long time for both of you to normalize your relationship."

"But tonight I think you both took the first steps to do just that," said Telemachus.

"Let's go home then to Iggy," said Beka.

"Beka, when we get back, I know Dylan will want to know what happened. He cares a great deal about you. Do I have your permission to tell him? If not, I will honor your privacy," asked Khalya.

"You can tell Dylan, but I don't want anyone else to know for now," said Beka. They took off and made it back to Tarn Vedra in no time.

Dylan indeed wanted to know how the meeting with Beka's mother went and Khalya told him.

"I'm glad they've reconciled," he said. "This has been weighing on Beka since even before I met her."

"Her mother will be attending the Conclave in three weeks. Beka invited her to stay with us so she and her mother could get better acquainted."

"That's good. I think they can certainly use the time."

The three weeks passed rapidly and Beka was anxious to see her mother again. She was expected to arrive in a half an hour and Beka was pacing back and forth, going out on the terrace and coming back into the house. "You're going to wear a groove in the carpet and the stone," said Telemachus. He warmly embraced her and gave her a deeply passionate kiss. "I'll wait with you. Perhaps that will make it easier," he said.

"Thanks Telemachus. You know I really, really love you," she smiled.

"Well, you can show me how much tonight!" he hugged her close. "I love you too, indeed."

"Both of them finally heard a floater, and they saw a big, luxurious one coming down to the house.

Beka called to Dylan and Khalya, and Shamus and Melannie to let them know of the imminent arrival of her mom. By this time Beka had told her mother's story to Shamus and Melanie. They walked out of the house to await their distinguished guest. The floater stopped and Senator Taliah of Odekirk stepped out. She looked at Beka and smiled at her with love. Beka walked down to greet her mother.

Welcome to Tarn Vedra mom," and she embraced her mother, who in turn hugged her back.

"It is wonderful to see you again, my dear."

"Same here. Lets go up and I'll introduce you to Admiral Hunt and the rest of my friends."

They walked up the few steps to the terrace where the others were waiting. "Mom this is Admiral Dylan Hunt. It is in his house we are staying."

"I am delighted to meet you Senator," he said in a friendly way. "Welcome to our home."

"The honor is all mine Admiral," she said. "Thank you for letting me stay with you for the Conclave. I never thought to ever have the honor of meeting you but I want you to know how grateful I am to you and your crew for restoring the Systems Commonwealth, then saving it again from the invaders. The Known Worlds owe you a debt they can never ever repay."

"Thank you Senator," Dylan said sincerely. "I thank you on behalf of my crew," he smiled. "Shall we go in?"

Beka walked into the house with her mother and took her to the guest room she was to occupy. After helping her unpack, Beka excused herself for a moment, leaving her mother sitting on the bed.

She came back in a few moments holding baby Ignatius in her arms. "This is your grandmother Iggy," she said tenderly to the little boy. The baby cooed at Taliah, and she reached up to take him from Beka. She tenderly kissed the baby and closing her eyes, she held him close to her heart. She was trying very very hard not to cry but she lost the battle.

"Beka he is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," she said affectionately.

"Thank you mom," said Beka. "We think so too."

"Oh, this brings back so many wonderful memories of when we were happy and a family so long ago," she said wistfully. A transitory look of pain crossed her face but passed so quickly Beka thought she might have imagined it.

There was a slight knock on the door of the guest room and Beka said, "Enter."

It was Khalya and she said, "Senator is there anything I can get for you, refreshments perhaps?"

"Lemonade. A glass of lemonade if you have any would be great," she answered.

"Coming right up," said Khalya and left.

"Mom, would you mind having a private conversation in here? I have some questions I'd still like to ask you."

"Certainly, I don't mind at all."

"Beka," they heard Khalya call and Beka opened the door again. "I brought a few sandwiches along with the lemonade. I was thinking you two would like some private time together and this will give you energy," she smiled. She placed the tray on the bed and said, "Enjoy," and left.

"You really do have a charming friend Beka. You are lucky. A lot of us don't have the luxury of being able to trust people completely, the way I've noticed you trust Admiral Hunt and Khalya."

"They aren't only friends to me mom, they're family. Everyone of the Andromeda's original crew is like my family. I would trust them with my life. And they feel the same about me. I think fighting together for survival everyday for five years had a lot to do with that. It is the reason we are building a large, common house here on Tarn Vedra that we are all going to live in with our families, together. None of us could bear the thought of living apart again and only seeing one another once in a while."

"I'm happy for you daughter. I wish…I wish I had friends I could feel so close to. However when you live in the political world, I've learned the hard way not to trust anyone. You cannot ever know who your true friends are; whether they are only with you because of expediency or because they want something or if they truly are your friend.

"I'm sorry mom. I truly am. It sounds like a terrible way to live."

"Oh it has its moments. I'm too old and set in my ways to change now. Ever since the Systems Commonwealth has been re-established though I'm enjoying being a part of charting its future. It feels like a shiny and new future! You and the Andromeda crew did the hard work, now it is our job to keep it on course with the integrity and principles of the Old Systems Commonwealth," she smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"Beka, have you heard from Rafe lately?"

"No, I haven't for years. I've tried to contact him when Iggy was born, but I never received an answer."

"That is too bad," she said crestfallen, but recovered. "We at least have found each other again.

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away honey."

"When you…left us, was it partly because of the power of your family and the influence they wielded?"

"No. I already told you why I left. In fact, when I went back home my parents greeted me very coldly. They thought I had made a terrible mistake in marrying 'down' at least that is the way they looked at it. They took me in, but they never let me forget how ashamed they were of me and of my 'low' connections with you father. What you don't understand Beka, was that back then I didn't know where to turn. I just couldn't be with my husband, and that left only my family. Because of the way they treated me I swore I would be so powerful someday that I wouldn't need anybody. I went back to school and my life became my education. I concentrated all of my energies in it for years, energies that I should have concentrated on my husband and children. When I graduated I landed a fabulous position with the then Senator from Odekirk. He became my mentor and I rose very quickly in the halls of power. I moved out of my parents' house and never looked back. I never saw them again. Power is a kind of substitute for love but many a night I cried myself to sleep remembering your father's and my relationship and how close we were as a family. And of course I missed you children terribly. But like I also told you, I was too cowardly to change. I was afraid to go for therapy because I trusted no one; I could trust no one. Without that I couldn't return to your father and I also thought it was too late—that he hated me."

"He didn't hate you mom," said Beka sadly. "He missed you so much that he became a flash addict."

"I know. I secretly followed his career as well as yours. It broke my heart what he had become. I hated myself all the more because I knew I was responsible, yet even so I couldn't find it inside myself to change anything. You must hate me for that."

"I did hate you for a very long time," Beka said honestly, "but I didn't know the whole story then. I truly can't say what I would have done if the horrors you endured had happened to me. I think I understand you now. You were human, prone to mistakes like any of us. The Divine knows I've made my share of very stupid mistakes."

Taliah started crying and it became deep heaving sobs. "I certainly messed up my life as well as yours Beka," she cried. "Please, please forgive me," she hung her head, not able to look at Beka. Iggy was watching all this and he reached his little hands up to his grandmother's face and started gently stroking and patting her cheeks where the tears were streaming down. Taliah stopped her wretched crying and fiercely hugged the baby to her breast. "I really don't deserve any of you," she whispered softly.

"Yes you do," said Beka as she sat next to her mother on the bed and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She said, "I forgive you mom without any reservations," she said sincerely. At that moment Beka felt as if a giant weight that she had been carrying around for years were lifted off her shoulders and she felt magically free, completely free. "I think we had better join the others before they start sending recon teams in here," she smiled and stood up.

When they rejoined the others, Taliah still carrying little Ignatius in her arms, asked the group, "As a senator, I have the right to invite guests to the opening of the Conclave, would any of you like to come?" Everyone looked at each other and heads started nodding.

"I believe that is an affirmative for everyone," smiled Dylan. "Thank you for the invitation Senator."

"That is wonderful!" said Taliah. "For the first time ever, I won't be the only one without family," she smiled ruefully. "It is a…wonderful feeling. Thank you all."

"Mom, would you like to go out for lunch with me and Khalya and Melanie and a bit of sightseeing? The boys will take care of the kids."

"I would love that. I'm glad I ate only one of the wonderful sandwiches Khalya prepared."

"Let's go then," said Beka.

After they left, Dylan asked Telemachus, "Is it my imagination or does Beka seem different somehow?"

"I believe she did look different, too," said Telemachus. "I believe that long talk with her mother must have gone very well."

"Perhaps they were able to make a final peace with each other after all of these years."

"I hope so for Beka's sake.

Three weeks later they were all assembled for the opening of the Conclave. The tri-cameral legislative body was housed in an immense building in Tarn Vedra's capitol city. When one looked at this building for the first time it was awe-inspiring, breath-taking, not only because of the incredible architecture but also for what it represented—ten thousand years of history and a lot of it as a democracy. They were sitting in the "Voice of the Planets" section, in Senator Taliah's box and as far as they could see, there were delegates assembled from all over the Known Worlds. Khalya had met her brother, Lorne earlier and now saw him on one of the giant view screens dispersed in the great hall, walk to the main podium.

"Attention, delegates! Attention please," and he waited for the tumult to die down. It is my very distinct pleasure to declare the Conclave officially open. The very first order of business is for this distinguished body to elect a new First Triumvir. Tri-Marinon was forced to resign abruptly last night due to serious health problems for a member of his immediate family. We wish him and his family well. Now, as is my right by law, I would like to nominate Admiral Dylan Hunt for the office of First Triamvir! Who will second my motion?"

Immediately, Senator Taliah stood up and said, "I will second the nomination of Admiral Dylan Hunt!"

Dylan sat in his chair, stunned and unable to move. He knew this might happen someday, but he didn't expect it so soon. As soon as the Conclave concurred with the motion an immediate vote was taken. The vote was completely unanimous, an event that had never occurred in all of the Systems Commonwealth's history. Dylan was declared First Triumvir to thunderous applause. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" roared the crowd. Dylan slowly got up and walked toward the podium.

"Gentle beings," he started, "the honor of this great vote of confidence isn't lost on me. I am more honored than I can say. It has been a long, and sometimes very dark road that has brought all of us here to this moment. When I awoke from my three hundred year sleep near the singularity and found the universe in the throes of the Long Night, my single dream was to bring back the System's Commonwealth--the greatest civilization in history--and with it law and justice and freedom for all sentient beings. It wasn't easy. There were a lot of vested interests that weren't thrilled at this prospect, as my XO, Captain Beka Valentine Rhade pointed out to me. But we prevailed. With the help of my friends, nay, my family, Captain Valentine and the crew of the Eureka Maru, and of course Andromeda," he smiled, "we succeeded. So don't ever think I did this alone. We did it! We wanted to make a difference and we did. But you, all of you, were part of this as well. If the great people of the numerous worlds that are represented here didn't hunger for justice, peace, and the rule of law and the right to breathe free, none of our efforts would have mattered. But remember forever and teach your children the greatest lesson of the Long Night—that a house divided against itself cannot stand! Now, with this great honor that you have bestowed upon me, let us go forward together into the future that we will create, with confidence, strength and the knowledge that we are united again at last! Thank you again," he finished. Dylan turned and motioned for Khalya to join him and when she did, he kissed and hugged her in triumph. She just beamed with pride and joy for his success and kissed and hugged him back. There was a thunderous ovation that lasted well over twenty-five minutes.

Many hours later, when Dylan, Lorne and Taliah finally returned from the Conclave, they found everyone waiting for them in the living room. They sat down to talk over the day's events and savor Dylan's triumph.

"Well Dylan," said Beka, "here it is your dream come true. You were right in your speech, it was a very long road to hoe, but you did it."

"We did it Beka. Without the rest of you I would have been thought of as a madman tilting at windmills. "

Khalya brought two bottles of wine to the table and Dylan poured a glass for himself and the rest, "To us! To family!"

"Here, here, to family," everyone else replied.

"Khalya don't you want any wine?" asked Dylan when he noticed she wasn't drinking any.

"I'm afraid I can't," she smiled coyly.

"You…really?"

"Really," she smiled back. When everyone else caught on, in unison they toasted, "To the new Hunt baby and to the future!"

"One more thing," Dylan said, "Laura Foster, the most famous interview personality in the Known Worlds, will interview all of us tomorrow. I would appreciate it if all of you could be here."

"Sure thing," said everyone excitedly.

That night, when everyone was in bed, Khalya found Dylan standing by the window of their bedroom staring out into the moonlit garden.

When she walked up to him to hug him, Dylan said, "Khalya, would you mind coming with me outside? I have something I want to show you."

"Sure, lead the way," she said and put her robe on.

They walked together a short distance behind the house and Dylan took Khalya to a small but thick copse of trees within whose depths they found a traditional Vedran burial circle. "I only found this the other day on one of my walks. My parents are buried here, I just wanted to introduce you and tell them about what happened today," he said quietly.

"But this is Vedran, I thought your parents were human?"

"So did I," he said.

They stood silently, holding hands at the foot of the two very old grave markers. Then, Dylan began talking to his parents—about his triumph today, about his love for Khalya, about his optimistic hope for the future, about his beloved children. When he finished he noticed a small panel on the side of his father's grave he hadn't seen before. He stepped forward and pushed it.

"My beloved son! came the voice of his father booming in the stillness. "That you are my son and you are hearing this, I've no doubt. For you see I know you were not permanently lost to us! You are probably wondering why you found us buried in the traditional Vedran manner. It is because I am Vedran my son…more I am also a Paradine. The Paradine are evolved Vedrans appointed by the Divine to help the beings of His creation. As such, it was your destiny to do just that and I've no doubt you succeeded. Your beloved wife Khalya is also Paradine, through her mother. The two of you have been destined to be together even before the beginning of time. You are lucky to have such a mate, my son. The two of you together are unstoppable. Your mother, my dearest Stephanie, knew that I was a Paradine from the beginning of our lives together. She and I made the decision that we would tell you about your heritage before you came home for your wedding to Sarah, although I new Sarah wouldn't be your life mate. Circumstances changed that and we finally saw clearly the plan the Divine had in store for you. We love you Dylan and you Khalya Andromache. You were aptly named for the loyal and steadfast wife of the Trojan Warrior Prince Hector. We will always love you. Until we meet again…" and Dylan's father's voice faded.

As they stood in shocked silence after listening to Daniel Hunt's voice and they could only look at each other. Both Dylan and Khalya were thunderstruck by what he had revealed. Neither one could speak; they just looked at the burial stone of Dylan's father with wonder. Finally, Dylan broke the silence.

"I don't know what to say. For the first time in my life I don't know what to say. Khalya, can you believe this?" he asked.

"I am as speechless as you are Dylan. Both of us are Paradine? I mean I've heard the legends but I never thought much about them. I wonder if my mother knows?"

"Perhaps we should pay her a visit and ask her."

"Let's do that. But Dylan, do you want to share this with the others?"

"Yes. Unequivocally, yes. They are family, Khalya, all of them."

"You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm just still in shock."

"Let's go back to the house. It is kind of cold for you out here."

"All right my gallant knight," smiled Khalya and put an arm around Dylan's waist as they walked back to the house.

When they reached their bedroom, both Dylan and Khalya knew that neither one of them could sleep so they went to check on the children and walked back out to the living room. Khalya fixed them lemonade and sat down next to Dylan on the couch.

"You guys can't sleep either I see," said Shamus' voice from the shadows.

Both Dylan and Khalya jumped and Dylan said, "Harper! Don't do that. You about scared us to death."

"Sorry, I was just sitting out here trying to work out an invention in my head. Whenever I try to do that, I just can't sleep. I saw you leaving a short while ago, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, I see," said Beka. "You are holding a meeting of the midnight insomniacs club," she smiled as she walked in to join them.

"Apparently," said Dylan, smiling back. "What's your excuse?"

"Andromache is playing ball with my internal organs. It is kinda hard to sleep that way."

"You are all up we see," said Telemachus, as he and Trance, Melanie and Andromeda strolled in.

"Actually, I'm glad that all of you are here. This way I can tell all of you at once and won't have to wait until morning," said Dylan and proceeded to tell his 'family' what they had heard at his father's gravestone. His listeners were just as stunned as he and Khalya had been.

"But what does this all mean and how could your father possibly know about Khalya of all things? He died at least two hundred years before she was born," asked Beka.

"We have no idea. We are still trying to digest this ourselves. We are going to go see Khalya's mother and ask her if she knows anything."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Said Harper. Do you have any idea as to what kind of 'powers' the two of you have?"

"We don't know if we have any 'powers' at all Harper," said Dylan. "This is just all too weird and new to us."

"I'm convinced you are what Daniel Hunt said," said Taliah. No one noticed her coming into the living room. "The Divine has undoubtedly guided you as well as my daughter, Beka, Mr. Harper, Trance, Telemachus, and Andromeda. I do not believe there are such things as coincidences. Everything happens for a reason. Now I even see the Divine's guidance in my own life. I was removed from Beka to make her into the strong, independent, capable and brave woman that she is. This wasn't pleasant for either of us, but who are we to argue with God."

"She is right," said Trance. "I sensed from the beginning that you were special Dylan. I was drawn to you as protector and leader of the Forces of Light. The Nebula knows this too Dylan and they know who you are. The one puzzle for me though is Khalya. I don't know why I didn't sense she was a Paradine as well."

"What about you Andromeda, what do you say to this?" asked Dylan.

"There is nothing I can say," said Andromeda. "I deal with the real and concrete worlds. I am not programmed for the mystical. But it sounds logical to me. It was strange how all of you were brought together on your quest, and like the Senator Taliah, I do not believe in coincidences either."

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Khalya. "I can prepare some snacks for everyone."

"No we are fine. Thank you," said the group.

"Since none of us are sleepy, is anyone up for a game of Vedran Whist?" asked Telemachus. They set up a table and everyone played until almost dawn. Then finally, people drifted away to go to their rooms and sleep.

In the late morning when Dylan and Khalya woke, she asked Dylan, "Do you mind if we don't go to visit my parents? I don't want to leave the children. We've been in and out of their lives so often lately I feel terrible about leaving them again. I can send a message to my mom requesting her and my dad to visit us."

You're right; we should stay closer to home. Go ahead and send that message. I'm going to take a shower. Do you care to join me?" Dylan asked with a smoldering smile.

"How could I possibly refuse and invitation like that. I'll just send that message in a couple of hours," smiled Khalya and walked with him into their bathroom. Khalya did indeed send the message, albeit at least four hours later. She loved the time she and Dylan had together and they've been so busy lately they didn't have much energy or time for lovemaking.

**CHAPTER 10**

**The freedom to share one's insights and judgments verbally or in writing is, just like the freedom to think, a holy and inalienable right of humanity that, as a universal human right, is above all the rights of princes.**

**Carl Friedrich Bahrdt**

Later that afternoon, they got ready for the Laura Foster interview. When Laura arrived with her entourage they quickly got down to business.

**Laura**: "We are in the home of First Triumvir and Mrs. Dylan Hunt. Today, I'm going to try to find out a little bit about their lives and get some answers to questions I'm sure we all have. Hello to all of you."

**Dylan**: "Hello to you too Laura and welcome to our home."

_**Laura**__: "Tri-Dylan, first I would like to ask you how you felt about your unanimous nomination for First Triamvir? That has never happened in the ten-thousand-year history of the Commonwealth?_

_**Dylan**__: (Laughs) "Well, it was a bit of a shock to say the least. I didn't expect it. But I feel very, very honored. My whole life has been about service—service to others. This was the value I_ _was brought up on. It feels good that I will be able to continue that service through the office of First Triumvir._

_**Laura**__: Some dissenting voices have said that your nomination will result in a 'rubber stamp' government, since your brother-in-law, Second Triumvir Lorne is also a triumvir. How do you respond to that?_

_**Dylan**__: Lorne is his own man. I doubt very much that he could be led around by the nose. Besides, you forget that the two other branches of government would have a say in how the Commonwealth is governed._

_**Laura**__: Tri-Dylan what do you see for the future of the Commonwealth?_

_**Dylan**__: Well, first and foremost we must rebuild the infrastructure that was destroyed during the Long Night. Second, the High Guard needs to be rebuilt so it can face any and all enemies external and internal to the Commonwealth. The values of the Commonwealth must also be taught to our children. These values must be internalized so that honor, service and commitment are the values all of our people hold dear._

_**Laura**__: My next question is to you Mrs. Hunt. Your husband is famous for his good looks. How do you feel about women constantly throwing themselves at him?_

_**Khalya**__: It's simple. I don' worry about it. Dylan is an honorable man. He has made a commitment to our children and me. His word is good enough for me. I trust him implicitly._

_**Dylan**__: (slightly angry) Laura, I resent you badgering my wife with a question like that. I thought this interview was about our accomplishments, not gossip material._

_**Laura**__: You are right Tri-Dylan. I apologize Mrs. Hunt. Mrs. Hunt, you in your own right were partially responsible for the defeat of the World Ship and the Abyss, as well as the more recent invaders. Do you feel you were given enough credit for this?_

_**Khalya**__: First of all, I didn't do any of my accomplishments for 'credit.' My contributions in both situations were part of a team and the end was survival. Fame isn't something I crave. Besides LCDR Shamus Harper, Head Engineer for the High Guard was just as responsible if not more so. We worked as a team and anything we did was the result of a team effort. I couldn't have done it without my 'Andromeda family' and the wonderful scientists and engineers we all worked with._

_**Laura**__: Thank you Mrs. Hunt. That brings me to my next questions. Mrs. Hunt you mentioned your 'Andromeda family.' Who do you consider as members of that group? _

_**Khalya**__: Well, Dylan of course, first and foremost. Captains Rebecca and Telemechus Rhade; LCDR and Mrs Shamus Harper, Trance and of course Rommie._

_**Laura**__: Captain Rebecca Rhade. You served as First Officer of the Andromeda Ascendant after rescuing Captain Hunt from the now infamous black hole. What made you believe in this man? What made you trust him and put your life and fate into his hands and that of your crew when you didn't even know him?_

_**Beka**__: You know, I've asked myself that question a thousand times and I still don't know the full answer. He struck me as someone honest, someone who was willing to fight for a better world, and boy could the universe use someone like that. He never lied to me. He kept his promises. He was a man of integrity—a man of vision. He could see a better way to live than the chaos that reigned in the Known Worlds. Now, he is my friend, someone I would give my life for if called upon._

_**Laura**__: Wow! That is some ringing endorsement. Could you also tell us how you and your husband, Captain Telemachus Rhade got together? It is pretty unusual for a human and a Nietzchean to be married?_

_**Beka**__: I consider that a private family matter. But Captain Rhade and I met aboard Andromeda._

_**Laura**__: And you Captain Rhade. How do you feel about Tri-Dylan?_

_**Telemachus**__: I, like my wife, would give my life for him if called upon. He has taught me so many things that it could fill volumes. But the most important of these is to stay true to your beliefs. Dylan has the most integrity of any man I ever met and he would go into hell to save a friend. He is like my brother, he is my very best friend._

_**Laura**__: How about you CDR Harper? Where do you fit into this unusual but close-knit 'family?'_

_**Harper**__: I think the others have pretty much summed up the way I feel about Dylan. Without him I would be dead a thousand times over. Dylan has challenged me, taught me, scolded me when needed, but most of all he gave me his unconditional friendship. He permitted me freedom of thought, experimentation, and he let me spread my wings. Like the others, I would be willing to die for him if ever called upon._

_**Laura**__: And you Trance Gemini, what say you?_

_**Trance**__: Yes. What they said._

_**Laura**__: Okaaaaaaay. Last but not least Rommie, what is your opinion of Tri-Dylan._

_**Rommie**__: I was trapped on the event horizon of the Black Hole with Dylan. Before that I served him as his AI for three years. I will never again serve another, a freedom that is permitted all sentient beings in the Restored Commonwealth. Dylan is an exceptional man and leader, a man of integrity._

_**Laura**__: Well I guess that pretty much wraps it up. What I learned during this interview is that I would give anything to be part of such a group of wonderful and loyal people. The Commonwealth is very well served by any one of them but as a group they are quite formidable. With these exceptional people the Commonwealth is in safe hands. From the home of Tri-Dylan and Khalya Hunt, this is Laura Foster signing off._

"_Tri-Dylan, Mrs. Hunt I very much appreciate that you opened your home and yourselves to share your lives with out viewers. Now we will leave and give your home back to you. Thanks again"_

"You're entirely welcome," said Dylan and he escorted Laura out to her waiting luxury floater.

**CHAPTER 11**

**We are, by astronomical standards, a pampered, cosseted, cherished group of creatures….. If the Universe had not been made with the most exacting precision we could never have come into existence. It is my view that these circumstances indicate the universe was created for man to live in.**

**John O'Keefe (astronomer at NASA)**

Khalya's mother responded to her invitation in a couple of days, and said they would be arriving on Tarn Vedra in a week's time. After they arrived and got situated in a guest bedroom and had a little chance to relax and visit with the family, Dylan and Khalya called them into Dylan's private office and told them what they had heard at Daniel Hunt's gravesite.

Karl and Lydia glanced at each other and were not as surprised as the Hunts expected them to be. Lydia looked at the two of them and began to speak.

"Yes daughter, I am a Paradine. Your dear father has known since the day he proposed to me," she smiled affectionately at Karl. "Through me you too are Paradine, as well as all of your brothers, as will be all of your children. Some of them could be full Paradine if the genetics all add up correctly. I unfortunately, knew from the very beginning of your conception, what your fate would be. My heart ached for you and I raged against it. I spent many a sleepless night pacing back and forth and asking the Divine how such a thing could possibly be good. He told me it was the only way for you and Dylan to meet. The two of you were destined for each other since before the beginning of time, as are all Paradine destined to be with their particular mates. I knew your father Dylan, in the 'before time' of our people. We were very happy we would be related through our children. He and I both knew that you, Dylan Hunt would be the leader of the Forces of Light against the onslaught of the Abyss and the World Ship and the Collectors. Even in the 'before time' it was your foretold destiny to restore the Great Systems Commonwealth."

Dylan and Khalya just listened trying to process what they were hearing. Then Khalya asked, "What exact powers do we as Paradine have?"

"We have the ability to move through space and time and between dimensions instantaneously, dear one. We are able to transport non-Paradine with us as well. You see I already knew why you wanted to speak with me. An important rule of ours is to never, ever overuse this ability or use it for personal gain. The Divine has given it to us as a gift to use to help the beings of His creation.

"Well you certainly have given us food for thought," said Dylan. I expected my life to take an odd twist or turn but never, ever anything quite like this."

"I have one more question," said Khalya. "If we are Paradine, why could neither Dylan or myself remember that fact? Dylan's dad had to tell him from his grave."

"Because the Divine wills it, daughter. Every Paradine learns of their identify from either one or both parents who themselves are Paradine. It is only revealed when the time is right and events of history must be manipulated."

"It sounds to me like we play with people's lives like they are chess pieces," said a disgruntled Khalya.

"No child. Sentient beings have had free will from the very beginning of time. We do not manipulate people, only events."

"The difference, if you'll forgive me, is lost on me," she said.

"We do not do this maliciously, or for personal gain. Ever! When we see terrible injustice we try to change the event, not the people!"

"What about me? What about you sacrificing me to the Will of the Divine? Do you know what horrors I really suffered? I only told you the surface stuff, the stuff that could be talked about in polite company. My life was monstrous mother. And you gave me up to it. I have always believed in Him and prayed to Him in my darkest hours. Now I find out I was just a pawn in some incomprehensible cosmic game! You can have your Paradines, I for one don't want to be a part of it!" she finished and burst into tears.

"The only way I could know for sure that your life would be filled with the love you and Dylan share is to submit to the Divine's Will. I did not know completely every detail of what your life would be like. I only knew we would be separated for a while and you would unfortunately become a slave. Khalya, my dearest, dearest child, we Paradine cannot choose our fate, it has already been determined for us in the 'before time.' If you open your heart and mind you too will begin to remember."

Dylan reached over to the weeping Khalya and took her into his arms. He didn't say anything but just held her. Slowly she regained her composure. "So no matter what, we must submit to God?"

"Yes. The answer to that is yes. I am unable to tell you child, that everything that is evil will never haunt your lives. But from this point on I know your life will be filled with the love and protection of your husband and you will experience immense amounts of joy from your children. Congratulations by the way on the new baby," her mother smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I am Paradine. Khalya, my darling child, please try to find it in your heart to forgive me any hurt I have caused you," asked her mother pleadingly.

"I forgive you," said Khalya and she walked over to her mother. "I guess no one can fight God's Plan and it's true I wouldn't have met Dylan in any other way." With that she hugged her mother and Lydia returned the favor. They both started to cry.

"Before we develop a flood in here, we better finish," said Karl.

"I guess this meeting is over," said Dylan clearing his throat. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Later that afternoon Dylan, Khalya and Lydia were sitting together on the terrace talking while Karl was taking a nap.

"Mom, you said earlier that Dylan and I could remember we are Paradine if we open our minds and hearts. How exactly do we do that?"

"Are you sure you are ready to know?" asked Lydia.

"I can't speak for Dylan, but I know I am."

"I am too, Lydia. I am ready to know my heritage," said Dylan.

"Very well. I will help you both. Close your eyes and begin to float toward the clouds with your minds. Let the clouds become a mist. Imagine the mists, the mists of time… feel your minds going through the mists, floating and floating, further and further, backward and backward through an ever thickening mist, through swirling mists, through soft and warming mists. Slowly but slowly the mists start to thin and you begin to see light. This light is more beautiful than any glorious sunrise or breathtaking sunset that you've ever seen. This light is more brilliant than any you have ever seen including the lights of the stars but it doesn't hurt your eyes. The light is every color you've every seen and more, more brilliant, purer, more beautiful. Are you with me my daughter?"

"Yes mother, I am here."

"Are you here with us my son?"

"Yes Lydia, I am," answered Dylan in wonder.

"My children, my dear ones, you are in the 'pre time' of our race. Here you can meet every Paradine that ever lived, that ever served the Divine. There, Dylan comes your father to greet you."

"Dad?!" said Dylan in astonishment.

"Hello my beloved son," said Daniel Hunt misty eyed. "I thank the Divine for letting me hold you again," and he embraced Dylan in a fierce bear hug. Dylan hugged him back with equal fierceness, now crying unashamedly.

"I never got the chance to say good bye to you dad."

"No matter. We are together now son."

"Is mother, is she permitted to be here?" Dylan asked.

"Of course. As the mate of a Paradine, your mother is coming to join us right now."

Dylan turned around and saw the beloved face of his mother, the face he saw above his cradle, the face that kissed away his hurts and disappointments when he was little, the face that beamed with pride and joy when he graduated High Guard Academy with honors. Stephanie Hunt was a tall, pretty woman, almost regal in stature. Her love for her only child lit up her face.

"Mom!" was all he could say before he was enfolded in her loving arms.

"Shhh, shhh my dear one," she said. "There is no need for words between us."

When Dylan was through greeting his parents he held his hand out to Khalya and indicated that she should join them.

"Mom, Dad, this is my wife, Khalya. Khalya, these are my parents."

"We know my son," said Dylan's father. "The Divine has chosen Khalya Andromache to be your life mate. Although we loved Sarah, we knew that it was Khalya who you would spend your life with and eternity thereafter."

"And somehow I, too know that now. It is as if I've always known," said Dylan in wonder. He remembered his transitory feeling of recognition towards Khalya when they left the VR matrix together.

"I feel the same way. This place—it feels like home!" said Khalya.

"But it isn't home yet my children," said Lydia. "You still have very long and productive lives ahead of you in the universe. But eventually, we all will be reunited like this again," she finished. "It is time for us to return to your children, dear ones. Say your farewells to your parents Dylan."

Dylan looked toward his parents and said, "I love you" in a thick, emotion-filled voice.

"We love you too dear one!"

With that both Dylan and Khalya began to feel a tugging feeling and a feeling of movement that became faster and faster. Suddenly they found themselves back on their terrace on Tarn Vedra. They opened their eyes and just looked at each other, stunned.

"Did that really happen, or did we just dream it?" asked Dylan.

"It was very real dear one," said Lydia, smiling. "It is as real as the three of us sitting here."

"Wow! Wherever the three of you were, it certainly wasn't here," said Beka from behind Dylan. "We've been watching you for a long time and none of you moved a muscle. We checked to see if you were breathing for fear something had happened to you. But you seemed all right. Just where exactly 'were' you?"

"We checked?" asked Dylan.

"Yes, Telemachus and I."

"I suppose we better tell you but I promise you won't believe it," said Khalya, and proceeded to tell their fantastic story.

"So let me get this straight, all three of you went to the Land of the Paradine to meet Dylan's parents?" said Beka incredulously.

"That is correct," said Dylan.

"Wow. I guess I don't know what to say."

"Well I do," said Telemachus. "So you are trying to tell me this 'life after death' stuff is real?

"As real as you and I talking my friend," answered Dylan with a smile. "You just might have to revise your whole thinking about that 'stuff' as you call it.

"Hmph," said Telemechus.

Even just sitting, Dylan and Khalya felt drained of energy by their recent experiences. "Let's go take a nap," said Khalya. They proceeded to rise and walk back into the house and their bedroom. They lay down on the bed and both of them fell instantly asleep.

**CHAPTER 12**

**When it is dark enough, you can see the stars.**

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

The following weeks were very busy for the blended household. Dylan, Rommie and Taliah were tending to the business of government. Beka and Rhade were overseeing the construction details of the new house(s) and Telemachus had to perform his military duties as well, and Shamus, as Head Engineer to the Commonwealth Fleet had more than enough on his plate to keep him busy. That left the Archers, Khalya and Melanie and the kids at home during the day.

They were sitting on the terrace one morning when they noticed a floater coming toward the house at breakneck speed. A young High Guard Lieutenant jumped out to be followed by Admiral Taylor, with a grim look on his face.

"Good morning Admiral," greeted Khalya. "Would you care to join us for breakfast?" she asked.

"No my dear, that is impossible. I'm afraid I bring terrible news. This morning, while he was officiating at the Conclave, someone tried to assassinate Dylan. He is at the hospital right now. I came to get you," he finished grimly.

Khalya felt her entire body grow cold in an instant and she clutched at her throat and felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

"Khalya, go with the Admiral. I will take care of the children," said Melanie.

"We are coming with you," said Lydia and Karl.

"But who…and why?" Khalya managed to whisper.

"We don't know who the man was, but he has been captured and is undergoing interrogation. He is a Nietzchean. As to the 'why' we have no idea."

"We'd better get going," said Lydia.

They took off in the spacious floater at the same breakneck speed that it arrived. To Khalya it was all a blur—going through the countryside and then the city. She felt as if she was walking through a nightmare when they reached the hospital and had to walk through what seemed like miles of corridors. But finally they arrived at the hospital's emergency section. When they were admitted and were taken to Dylan's bedside, they found that Telemachus and Beka were already there. Both of them gave Khalya a supportive hug.

"How serious is he?" she asked.

"Mrs. Hunt?" asked a man dressed in a medical uniform.

"Yes, I am she."

"Mrs. Hunt, I am Doctor Dawson," he said. "I'm afraid your husband has been gravely wounded. He took a direct hit from a gauss rifle. He has third degree burns over fifteen percent of his body and second degree burns over thirty-five percent. The good news is that no major organs were damaged significantly. We had to put him in a medical coma to give his body a better chance to heal. It will be touch and go for quite a while. As of now I cannot give you a prognosis for his chances of recovery. His own immune system will have to help him greatly."

"Thank you doctor," was all Khalya could manage before she fainted.

When she came to, her parents were attending her and Beka was also at her bedside. For a brief moment she couldn't remember where she was, but then the full truth of where and why hit her with the force of a blow.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Maybe about twenty minutes dear," answered her father.

She sat up and asked, "Where is Admiral Taylor?"

"He is outside in the waiting area," said her mother.

"I need to speak with him right away mother," she said with fear in her voice.

Beka said that she would go get him.

Once the admiral was at her bedside she said urgently, "Sir you said this was an assassination attempt. In our hurry to get to Dylan's bedside, we didn't remember to post guards at the house where my children are. Who knows how widespread this conspiracy is. Melanie Harper is alone with all the kids. Please, sir, make sure the kids are safe?"

"My dear, I'm way ahead of you. I posted a contingent of Lancers at your house. You were so upset about the news regarding Dylan; you didn't notice the troop transport floaters pass us. There are over two hundred armed Lancers guarding your house. Your children are perfectly safe," smiled the admiral.

Khalya relaxed visibly. "Thank you sir." I think I'm all right now. I want to go in with Dylan's and sit with him.

She got off the exam bed and walked to Dylan's room. She noted that there were four armed Lancers stationed at the door for security. She hesitated before going in, steeling herself to what she might see. When she entered the room, Dr. Dawson and two nurses were attending to Dylan. He looked so vulnerable in his hospital bed. The man who she thought of as unconquerable and invincible was just a man after all. She pulled up a chair as far out of the way of the medical personnel as she could and sat down. She reached for Dylan's hand and whispered, "I'm here my love, I'm here."

Many hours ticked by, and there was no sign of improvement. Khalya finally went back out to the waiting room and saw the whole Andromeda family waiting. Even Shamus made it back from Halseena IV. When he saw her he walked up to her and gave her an enormous bear hug.

"Khalya, is there anything I can get you?" Shamus asked.

"I could really use a cup of coffee," she said feeling exhausted.

"Coming right up," he said and was gone toward the lounge.

"Did anyone hear anything new?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Beka. "But you should see the outside of the hospital. Every press entity in the Known Worlds must be camped outside."

Harper arrived back with a big cup of coffee and handed it to Khalya. "Beka, would you mind calling the house to check on the kids?"

"Already done. The Lancers are standing guard and everything is going all right. Melanie sends her best wishes for Dylan's speedy recovery."

"One more thing. Would someone get in touch with Trance. I would like for her to look at him. I'm going back inside to sit with him," said Khalya. 'You all don't have to stay here you know. It would probably be more comfortable for you back at the house."

"Wild horses couldn't keep us away," said Telemachus. "We are Andromeda and we take care of our own."

Khalya nodded her grateful thanks to her Andromeda family and walked back inside Dylan's room. The doctor and the nurses had gone and she was alone with her husband. The hours slowly ticked by until Trance walked into the room. She silently walked up to Khalya and gave her a supportive hug.

"I believe this was the danger to Dylan that I sensed and told you about those many months ago," she said sadly. "Khalya, right now I cannot sense a best possible future. Absolutely everything is a blank and I have no idea what the future will bring. This has never happened to me before," she said in bewilderment. "I want to check Dylan's medical condition." She walked up to her protector's sleeping form and checked everything that could possibly be checked along with his injuries. When she was through, she turned to Khalya and said, "Everything that could be done for him has been done. His fate now is in the Hands of the Divine." But then she stopped and turned back to Dylan and placed her small and gentle hands on to his chest and softly said, "Here is my light Dylan, I give it to you freely. Take it and receive strength from it." Her hands began to glow softly with a pure, warm, white light, which then seemed to flow into Dylan and then it spread to envelop him. He was bathed in a golden glow for almost a whole minute. Then the light started to fade and then disappeared. When she was through she lightly kissed him on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Dylan's condition grew a little bit stronger after Trance's visit but he still remained in a comma. The days ticked by slowly eventually turning into weeks. With no discernable improvement on Dylan's part everyone was slowly losing hope. The press outside the hospital began to shrink until only a few eager reporters stayed on vigil. Only Khalya and the Andromeda family were steadfast and optimistic. Someone in addition to Khalya was always at Dylan's bedside.

During this time Beka had given birth to baby Andromache. The baby was healthy and beautiful and was the apple of her parents' eye. They were both overjoyed at this growth in their family. Taliah was in attendance everyday Beka was in the hospital and beamed with pride and joy at her new granddaughter. Khalya visited Beka in her hospital room and made a huge fuss over the baby and congratulated both of her friends.

One day when Khalya was again alone in the room with her husband, she said, "Dylan, my mother showed us what it meant to be Paradine. I am going to try and link my mind with yours and offer you my strength to get well. Beloved, please don't give up. Keep fighting!" With that she sat down again beside his bed and took his hand in both of hers. She concentrated with all her might and eventually felt the tugging motion. She sped through the clouds and mists and found herself on the beautiful planet of their honeymoon. She saw Dylan standing by the cabin on the lakeshore smiling at her.

When she reached him, he said, "You shouldn't be here you know. You need to conserve your strength for the baby.'

"Worried about others to the last," said Khalya. "I came here to help you heal and come back to us. You are gravely ill due to an assassination attempt on your life. Come, take my hand and let me give you my energy." She reached out and took his hand and felt a peculiar warmth passing between them. She watched his dear face take on a look of surprise, then his eyes looked at her with so much love that it literally took her breath away.

"I cannot ever leave you my dearest love," he said in a thick voice. "If there is one reason I wish to live is to be with you and our children. I promise you I will fight to get well with everything I've got. Now go before you are completely exhausted. Remember, I love you."

Khalya again felt the tugging sensation and fast movement and she found herself back in Dylan's hospital room. "I love you too," she whispered. Shortly after, the doctor and the two nurses burst into the room and said, "But this must be a miracle. Tri-Dylan's vital signs have improved markedly in just the last few minutes. I believe we can take him out of the medical coma immediately!"

The doctor ordered the nurses to make the necessary preparations and Dylan was relieved of all the supporting machinery sustaining his life. He stirred and after a short while he slowly opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Khalya sitting by his bedside holding his hand. She was smiling at him.

"Welcome back love," she said not at all surprised.

"And what a lovely welcome it is," he smiled. When he tried to sit up, he fell back on the bed and weakly asked, "Woahh! What hit me. I feel as if a Donrodoon beast from Ishan VIII is sitting on me!"

"I'm afraid you were the victim of an attempted assassination in the Conclave Tri-Dylan," said the Dr. Dawson grimly. "You have been in a medical coma for several weeks now. Your wounds have healed quite nicely, however you will feel some residual weakness in your limbs for a while. Adequate exercise and some TLC from your family should take care of that however," he finished with a smile.

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

"No need to thank me Tri-Dylan," said Dr. Dawson. "I believe that it was your family's unfailing support that pulled you through. You very nearly died. Now I leave you to that TLC that I told you about," he said smiling and left the room.

"Tri-Dylan," said one of the nurses, "we will be moving you up into a regular room shortly, but you will have to stay for observation for only two more days," she finished smiling.

"That is wonderful news," cried Khalya with happiness. "You are coming home in just two more days!"

Word spread rapidly though the hospital and to the remaining small contingent of press of First Triumvir Dylan Hunt's recovery. From there it took no time at all to spread first on Tarn Vedra and then to all the Known Worlds. There was almost universal rejoicing at the wonderful news. The government planned official celebrations along with parades and marching bands on the day Dylan was released from the hospital.

Admiral Taylor visited Dylan's bedside and filled him and his family in on the progress of the investigation into the attempted assassination plot. It appeared that a radical faction of their old friends, the Drago-Kazov Pride, orchestrated the plot. Apparently these people did not enjoy the law and order and justice aspects of the Renewed Systems Commonwealth. They blamed Dylan Hunt, and rightly so, for restoring the rule of law and civilization to the Known Worlds. Apparently this really cut into some of their profits, especially after the slave trade was abolished so they wanted revenge. At least thirty individuals were apprehended, turned in by their own pride. The majority of the Dragans realized that there was great prosperity to be had by being part of the Commonwealth again and did not want any part of the radical faction; in fact they were happy to be rid of them. Taylor was confident that the plotters had all been captured but even so, he advised heavy security around Dylan at least until he was completely well.

When Dylan was finally released and walked out of the hospital, he and his family were awestruck by the size of the crowds of well-wishers that lined the broad boulevards on their way home. Conservatively, they had to number at least five million which represented almost seventy percent of the city's population. The people threw flowers at his floatercade, shouting and cheering and wishing him well. Still, keeping security in mind, Dylan ordered the motorcade to stop at random places along the route and he got out to shake the hands of the people. When the floater pulled into the driveway leading to his home Dylan felt an elation he had seldom known. To his surprise, the floater didn't drive up to the older house but continued on to the new one. In the distance he saw the new compound fully built and finished gleaming in the distance sitting like a jewel in exquisite landscaping that reminded him of his father's handiwork. Flanked by two tall stone pilasters, an arch between them proclaimed "We Are Andromeda—Una Salus Victus!" When the floater pulled up to the entrance, Dylan got out and holding Khalya's hand looked around in amazement.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" yelled Daniel and Telemachus holding the hands of their baby sister Staphanie who was eagerly toddling toward their father. Dylan enfolded his children in his arms, and with tears in his eyes, he said to Khalya, "I am finally home, really, really home."

THE END 


End file.
